


【all也】鲸落

by satoshionly



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 43,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoshionly/pseuds/satoshionly
Summary: 嘉也≈让也≈闻也＞高山原也雷点预警：stalker/半钓系/暴露性癖/股交/车震/女装/控制射精/道具/3p





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 当鲸鱼在海洋中死去的时候，它庞大的尸体最终会下沉到数千米深的海底，然后在营养成分稀少的深海里，用自己的死亡，创造出一套可以维持上百种无脊椎动物生存的完整生态系统，成为孤独海洋里最温暖的绿洲。
> 
> 生物学家赋予这个过程一个浪漫的名字：鲸落（Whale Fall）。

1  
他喜欢穿短裤。  
他喜欢把袜子拉得高高的。  
他会做甜品雪花酥，看上去味道还不错。  
他起床第一件事是眯着眼睛把闹钟关掉。  
他进屋第一件事是往下45°松开他那个打得有点紧的领结，再脱掉西装外套，任那个松垮的领带挂在脖子上。  
他男朋友喜欢把他压在沙发上做。  
他喜欢用腿勾着那个男人的腰，在沙发背后露出纤细的脚踝。

焉栩嘉想，二楼真不错，尤其当透明玻璃取代了大部分墙壁的时候。

屋主还不爱拉窗帘。

什么都看得见。

然后突然有点好奇，关于这个人。

焉栩嘉遇见刘也是在一个下雨天的车站，他出门不习惯带伞，而夏季暴雨同样总是那么突如其来。

唯独值得心疼的是他刚理好的发型。

表？

别担心，防水的。

刘也踩着淅沥的雨走过来，避开了小小的水凼。

伞从刘也那边挪到焉栩嘉头顶。

那双狐狸眼睛抬起来，湿漉成一绺一绺的发丝顺着有点肉的脸颊滴水。

很漂亮，也许这个词是不该形容男性。

“你没事吧？”他在关心地问话，好像一切都正常的样子。

“没事，谢谢，雨真大啊。”笑着回答。

“你要去哪儿？我送你？”他提了一个简简单单的小建议。

“会不会太麻烦你了？”

“不会的。”他笑起来，眼睛弯弯。

他们俩撑着一把单人伞，急匆匆躲雨的路人叫骂着从身边掠过。

公交的车灯透着水雾阴沉沉地打过来。

“啊—我等的车来了——”刘也偏着头瞧车，发尾的水珠顺着下颚角流进衣服里，衣服也湿透贴在了身上。

啊，他脖子上有一颗小痣。

公交稳稳停靠在了站台前。

“这个借你啦。”

他把伞递过来，手指非常自然地触碰到焉栩嘉的手，掰开塞进去。

伞把还带着手心的热度。

他确实多停顿了一会儿，焉栩嘉知道，这不是错觉。

“喂！你叫什么？我伞怎么还你啊？！”

刘也踩在那三级阶梯上，鞋子往下渗水，轻巧地回过头来，“不用还啦，说不定会再见的！”

那天的雨真的很大，这是他们第一次见面。

焉栩嘉后来成功归还了伞。

可是刘也，那个站台离你家很远，和你的工作单位也并不顺路。

焉栩嘉站在窗边，抿了口黑咖啡。

对面是那间熟悉到闭着眼睛就能默写出家具摆放的屋子。

刘也在和那个皮肤有些黑的男人做爱，他们这次终于肯从沙发换到了床上。

那个男人在亲吻刘也的脖颈和锁骨，手往裤子里钻。

他脖子那里有颗小痣。

每舔吻到那里，刘也就会拼命扬起头，脚绷着往后蹬，下巴和喉结凝成一条美妙的线。

男人的动作往往不算温柔，心急火燎似的顶弄。

刘也的腿勾住那人的腰，白嫩的肤色在太阳底下仿佛反光。

玻璃让所有都一览无余。

他的微微上翘的狐狸眼含着水，尾巴润红，仰着看过来。

——那双眼睛！

焉栩嘉猛地背到窗帘后面。

狐狸好像，看到他了。

2  
是真的看到他了吗？

焉栩嘉靠在厚重的帘子后面，咖啡喝了一半，已经冷掉了。

刘也他男朋友穿上衣服急匆匆走了。

都没最后吻一下他。

一个不太懂温存的男人。

刘也躺在床上堪堪盖了条毯子，那毯子是他上个假期去青海旅游的时候买的，手工织的，他把它叠了个花样po在社交网上。

小腿露在外面，绷着的脚踝骨很漂亮，缠着一条细细的银链。

焉栩嘉记得他明明昨天戴上了只耳坠，今天却没看见。

放下水杯，焉栩嘉从枕头下面摸出来一个手机。

点开界面。

确实是有个黑色耳坠子，脚趾上还涂了深红的指甲油。

一个不可告人的秘密，你把它藏起来了，是吗？

——「他走了。」

你给你朋友发了信息，对方秒回。

——「你两还没和好？」  
——「……不好说。」

你迟疑了下，手指敲在手机侧边，模棱两可地回复。

——「行啦 男人不都这样 我带你见见我们的新世界 老地方~🐧」

屏幕暗下去。

对面的刘也把毯子围在腰上，走进了浴室，背后是被按掐出的红痕。

焉栩嘉划开锁屏，再看了一遍聊天记录。

「老地方。」

手机自然是刘也的。

那天依旧下着雨，焉栩嘉手里拿着两把伞。

刘也站在窄窄的台阶上跺着脚躲雨，不断抹开手机表面的水雾。

你看上去很焦急，像在等待电话那头人的回信。

焉栩嘉靠在路边转角，顿了下，把其中一把伞丢到垃圾桶里，不急不缓地走过去，“你好，又见面了？”

刘也惊讶地抬起头，又是那一双狐狸般的眼睛，“你是……？”

“不记得了？同样的下雨天，不过雨更大。”焉栩嘉晃晃手里的伞，红色的小狐狸挂件跟着摇起来。

“啊！我记起来了。”刘也把手机背转个面，抓住那只玩偶娃娃，弯起眉眼笑开，“是你呀。”

“多亏你的伞我那天顺利到家，你今天也在等车吗？”

“唔——”刘也偏偏头，飘散的雨吹到他睫毛上，扑簌簌抖落下来，“不，我只是躲个雨。”

“那有空吗？一起吃个饭，作为这把伞的谢礼？我知道离这儿不远有个餐厅。”

刘也愣了下，指尖捏住手机，然后抬起眼说，“好呀。”

你这么聪明，一定早明白这邀请的意思。

那家餐厅的味道真的很棒，可惜你看上去好像心不在焉，连打湿的外套都忘了脱。

“抱歉，我去个厕所。”

“好的。”焉栩嘉目送他离开，对面的座位上留下一个白色的手机。

短裤的裤兜确实容易掉东西，不是吗？

“怎么？不太合胃口？”

“没，很好吃。”刘也矢口否认，往嘴里塞了块肉，眯起眼睛，“真的很好吃，我没想到这里的东西这么棒~”

你在撒谎，不沾酱汁的这碟肉根本没有味道。

但焉栩嘉不会拆穿这一点，“刚看你好像有些着急的样子？”

刘也停止了胡乱扒拉的叉子，垂下头，发尾还有些湿漉地贴在侧颈，让人又想起偏左侧的那颗小痣。

“不算急……唔……我这边可能确实有些事。”

焉栩嘉微微翘起唇角，“你当然可以先做你的事，”他把伞递给刘也，挑挑眉，“作为这顿失败晚餐的补偿，能告诉我你的联系方式吗？”

“那得，”刘也下意识想从兜里摸出手机——“诶？不见了？”他站起来慌乱地翻找了下椅子，又蹲下来摸索地毯。

“是手机不见了吗？什么时候、不会掉在刚才的车上了吧？”焉栩嘉帮着找，只觉得刘也大腿这样看上去蛮有肉感，除了内侧像是被啮咬出来的吻痕碍眼极了。

“我记得我上车时还用过手机……”

“没放进兜落座位下了？还是过来的时候丢哪儿了？”

刘也皱着眉，抓了下头发，“都有可能。”

“别担心，我帮你打个车，你那边不是还有事吗？这边餐厅我留好电话，万一掉在这里也能找到我。”焉栩嘉把自己手机递给他，“我好联系你。”

“我下次一定请你吃饭！”刘也在焉栩嘉手机上噼里啪啦输入串号码，“你加我就行。”

“车到了，我送你出去。”

“伞你留好，说不定之后又得借给我了。”

刘也被逗来笑了下，在车窗里朝焉栩嘉比了个OK。

小汽车消失在濛濛细雨里。

焉栩嘉在原地呆了会儿，转身回了餐厅。  
“您好，先生，有什么可以为您服务的吗？”前台小姐鞠着标准的躬 。

“没事，我只是好像忘了东西。”

他走到自己的座位那边，伸手从坐垫侧夹缝里掏出一个手机。

喏，看，真忘了。

手机屏亮起来。

——「刘也😣 某位可爱善良美丽迷人的男孩要等到枯萎了！」

焉栩嘉瞟了下对方的备注名——翟潇闻🐧。

是熟人呢。

3  
刘也出门了。

焉栩嘉花时间把他两的聊天记录全看了一遍，翟潇闻确实是个很黏人的朋友。

——「刘也 你过来一下好不好嘛？」  
——「你多理解一下你男朋友」  
——「男的都表现得很爱你 嘛~不过我也这样👻」  
——「我陪着你啦~」

你不觉得奇怪吗？他聊天里掩藏着的导向，熟稔的语气密不透风地将你缠绕捆绑。

一位好朋友。

朋友圈提醒有新消息。

好几张图，大同小异。无非是翟潇闻朝后仰着靠在刘也身上，两个人对着镜头比耶，镭射灯晃瞎眼。

配文是，和好朋友一起出来嗨，贴心地@了刘也。

焉栩嘉顿了一下，摸出了自己的黑色手机，点开某位可爱小企鹅的号。

他更新了一条新朋友圈，只配了一张图。

修剪整齐的指甲按在另一个人侧颈裸露的皮肤上，绷着浅浅的筋，后面的头发梢撂下片昏黄的影子，紫红色的瘢瘀和犬齿深深的烙印就落在葱白指尖的靠边一点点。

两个人都没露脸。

——『我的姐姐和漂亮的吻痕。』

压抑又直白的情色意味。

焉栩嘉知道吻痕的来源。

就在对面那张床上，麦色皮的男人压在你身上，你艺术品一样的双手被束缚在后腰，莹白的背脊勾成弯刀锋的弧度，男人的阴茎深埋在你湿泞柔软的体内，头颅凑到你脖颈那里吮吸。

焉栩嘉看到照片里那颗不甚明显的痣。

是呀，姐姐。

你不知道吧，你黏人的小朋友的另一个号。

4  
焉栩嘉停在门口。

他靠在墙上，摸出手机，指尖顿在红心那里。  
然后给那条朋友圈点了一个赞。

嘈杂的音乐声挤压着耳膜。

得承认，翟潇闻和刘也两个人的组合很显眼。  
因而，翟潇闻要找到他们太简单不过了。

他需要做的是，调整好表情，别忘了露出他新换的表，走过去打个招呼。

“嗨！刘也？！”

刘也懵懵地抬起头，左右四顾。

“我在这儿，还记得我吗？真巧，没想到在这里遇见你。”焉栩嘉走过去，自然地坐到他们对面。

“啊——当然，我还欠你一顿饭呢，”刘也笑起来，“给你介绍一下，这是我朋友翟潇闻。”

不，你完全不用介绍。

“闻闻，这是……”他轻轻扯了下旁边人的袖子。

翟潇闻从埋头玩手机的状态里挣脱出来，懒散散瞟了眼焉栩嘉，然后直起身子，把桌子上喝了一半的酒推过去。

透明玻璃里五彩斑斓的酒水漾起微光。

“刘也不用介绍啦，熟得很，是吧？——前、男、友。”翟潇闻说完就晕乎乎地栽到刘也身上，紧紧抱住，小松鼠一样蹭来蹭去。

刘也一只手扶住翟潇闻，凑到他耳边低声说了什么，再有些尴尬地注视着焉栩嘉，“不好意思，他有点醉。”

哦，懂了，又要走掉。

焉栩嘉把酒杯挪到自己面前，却没有喝，他点点头，先回答第一个问题，“是的，前男友。”

对啊，刘也，你看，世界就这么小。

你周围没围着几个好孩子呢。

5  
刘也把翟潇闻拖进这人家里，熟练地摸到卧室里的灯摁开，他本来就比对方稍微矮上一点，拉拽着一米八几的喝醉的男人确实困难。

“刘也——！你今天留下来好不好？”翟潇闻弯起眉眼冲着刘也笑，紧紧攥住对方的手腕，他平常其实不怎么爱黏人，哪怕话语举止都自来熟似亲密。

他脸烧得通红，像是之前的酒迟来地在肠胃里发酵，唯独眼睛亮闪闪的。

“比平时高了点……”刘也用空出的手背试探了一下体温，“闻闻放开手好不好？我去给你放洗澡水。”

被子被这人蹬的一团糟。

翟潇闻睁着他那双眼睛无辜地望过来，费力地消化这段话里的意思，然后乖乖点头松开手，又强调一遍：“刘也你不许走。”

“嗯嗯、我不走……”

手腕都被抓出一片红指痕。

一边说着，刘也掏出手机给高嘉朗打电话，不知道为什么一直没打通，只有给这人发了条消息——「我今天留在闻闻这里。」

他顿了一下，然后把输入框里「你别担心」四个删掉了。

翻找了遍聊天消息框，最后点开另一个人的头像，对话还停留在还伞与请吃饭的礼貌又生疏的问答上。

屏幕光悠悠亮起，浓密的睫毛在下眼帘扫出一片阴影，刘也打开浴缸前的蓬头，调试水温。

我就爱吃肥的:「焉栩嘉，不好意思，你能帮我一个忙吗？」

对方回的很快，尤其在对比之下。

家鸽从不咕咕咕:「你说吧」  
我就爱吃肥的:「你都不问我是什么吗？」  
家鸽从不咕咕咕:「你总不会难为一个新朋友吧？」  
我就爱吃肥的:「可能有点奇怪，但我希望你能帮我去我家一下，如果有人站在门口，你就给他说我在闻闻这里，让他回去吧。」  
家鸽从不咕咕咕:「他醉得很严重吗？」

焉栩嘉在手机这个敲了一下手指，翟潇闻的酒量可没有那么差。

我就爱吃肥的:「他很需要我，拜托啦🙏🏻我下次请你吃饭！」  
家鸽从不咕咕咕:「好OK 另外那个人是你男朋友？连钥匙都没有吗？」  
我就爱吃肥的:「对，男朋友，我家在xxxxxxxx，我没打通他电话，麻烦你了❤️」

刘也特意避开了那个问题，焉栩嘉看到新回复，露出有些玩味的神情。

家鸽从不咕咕咕:「没事」  
我就爱吃肥的:「我到时候请你吃大餐！」  
家鸽从不咕咕咕:「我很期待」

“刘也~刘也！天花板在飞——”

翟潇闻欢快的声音传来，刘也才连忙关上出水的浴头，水温稍烫了点，不过对于体温正升高的醉鬼来说还是很有用的。

脱衣服倒是不麻烦，半拖着半抱着个裸男去浴室就很头痛。

最后把人塞进浴缸里的时候，刘也自己也湿了一大半，白衬衣黏在皮肤上，隐隐约约透肉。

“放大版的宅小文同学——别扑腾水了！”刘也赤脚踩在湿滑的瓷砖地板上，费劲地往人头发上搓泡泡。

雾气铺满整间浴室，连暖灯的光线都被笼罩在白茫茫里，只有花洒头冲洗的水声四溢，温和地沿着面颊滑落。

翟潇闻呜咽了声，用手揉眼睛，他长相就适宜做这动作，看上去可怜巴巴的，真跟只打湿毛的落汤猫咪一样。

“泡沫进眼睛里了吗？让我看看。”刘也凑近，小心翼翼挪开翟潇闻的手指。对方双眼紧闭，难受地皱起眉头，湿润的眼睫毛上仿佛沾上了洗发水浮沫，眼眶也红红的。

“刘也……你在吗？”翟潇闻被完全包裹进独属于刘也的气味里，或许是衣服柔顺剂的味道，或许是沐浴露的味道，浅浅淡淡有种上瘾的安心感。

“我在呢，痛吗？别揉。”

刘也的声音很温柔，碰到脸颊的指尖也很轻柔，应该连表情也是同样柔和的，就用那双上翘的狐狸眼眨也不眨地看过来。

翟潇闻可能真喝醉了。

所以他才会突然睁开眼睛，清凉的眼眸中哪有半点难受的痕迹，强硬拉着刘也把人压在了浴缸里，半池水“哗啦”一声全溅到外面。

连雾气都激得荡开。

“唔——”这下浑身彻彻底底湿透了，“你干什么？”

浴缸本来就不算大，塞两个男人真的束手束脚，还是这种类似于壁咚的姿势。

水珠沿着翟潇闻的发丝滴落到身下这人绯红的唇瓣上，只用指腹轻轻抹掉。他陷入刘也氤氲缠绕的气味中，在这股子蛊惑里随风飘摇。

翟潇闻不笑的时候有点冷而忧郁，眼尾拉长得平直，在光影下显出几分狩猎的意味，不过很快又甜甜地笑起来，回归快乐男大学生的模样，企图装作没事人一样撒个酒疯。

他一直很擅长这种事情，就像他从来擅长处理纷繁复杂的人际关系，小小的伪装技巧很适合遮掩存在的秘密。

刘也看着翟潇闻，过一会儿伸出手揽住他赤裸的肩，“你喝醉了。”

“我……”

“你喝醉了。”那双勾魂的眼睛微微弯起，缀点细碎扑簌的莹光，红艳的舌尖舔上了翟潇闻的唇角。

6  
焉栩嘉停在熟悉的街角，往楼上走去，他来这里自然不需要什么路线指引。

楼道拐角站着一个人影，靠着墙面抽烟，灰白的烟气缭绕看不出表情。焉栩嘉认识他，连他喜欢用什么姿势按着刘也操都知道，可还要假模假样走过去问——“你是刘也男朋友吗？”也许很快就不是了的那种。

对方瞟过来，斜飞上挑的眉扑面而来一股悍匪气，倒像是不好招惹的样子，“你谁啊？”

“不请我进去坐坐？”

高嘉朗顿了一会儿，掐灭烟头，火星子消失在手指尖，从裤兜里摸出钥匙打开门，动作里很有点军队干练的气质。

喏？这不是有钥匙嘛。

屋子被收拾的很干净，装饰简简单单，让被跟踪者的男友打开门邀请他进来的感觉很奇妙，又隐隐约约叫人血液都沸腾。

高嘉朗偏头对焉栩嘉说：“要换鞋。”

——等等、这么婆婆妈妈的事？该不会躲楼梯抽烟也是为了不让屋里染上烟味吧？这就是传说中的反差萌？

“他有什么事要给我说吗？我手机没电了。”高嘉朗坐在沙发边，手机被搁在茶几上。

“刘也要去翟潇闻家里住，他喝醉了，刘也要照顾他，让我过来给你说一声。”焉栩嘉避开了那个厮混过的长沙发，找了个单人沙发坐下。

高嘉朗皱了下眉，“那你是谁？”

焉栩嘉反问：“你不担心吗？”

“他们是朋友。”

“对——朋友——我两谈话的时候，他们说不定就在床上做爱的那种朋友。”焉栩嘉笑起来，清晰地看到高嘉朗因握拳而猛然紧绷的青筋。

这么说也没错。

刘也被翟潇闻压在浴室的墙壁上，湿透的衬衣贴着他上半身，腿根软肉那里另一个人指腹的薄茧都感受得清清楚楚。

这是一个强硬又羞耻的姿势，被禁锢在狭小的方寸之地，大腿被掰开，勃起的阴茎颤巍巍地磨蹭着对方沾着水珠的皮肤，渗出粘稠的浊液。

燥热让微张的穴口不自觉地湿软起来，浑身因为热气或者情欲而涨着粉色，甬道内绞人的媚肉更是酡红一片。

翟潇闻的手指沿着腰窝向上摩挲，隔着布料用唇齿啃咬硬起的红珠，鼻息间全是某种安稳的清浅香味。

他不着急插入，耐心地聆听刘也闷哼着呻吟，偶尔因为被咬得重了而抽气似的的喘息。

凸起的肩胛骨摸上去润润的，他电脑里还存着一张图，就是这片肌肤上印着暧昧的牙印，被红色丝带勒起薄薄一层肉。

刘也的眼睛一直很漂亮，平日走神的时候会显得有些呆愣空洞，现在看着就是殷红的眼尾缠连着水雾缭绕的眼眶，目线啜着泪光，是带着欲望的一弯纯情的月亮。

“闻闻。”

姐姐的样子看上去真是要哭了，被性欲折磨来只张着通红的小嘴喊他名字。

“操我。”

让人觉得她平常和男朋友做爱的时候也是这样，直白又放荡。

翟潇闻抵不过姐姐的撒娇求欢，凿进温热又湿腻的肠壁，舔掉了她眼下的泪珠，“你喜欢这样的，别哭。”你要是哭了，我怎么继续踏错的这一步。

高嘉朗的面色冷下去，绷起的肌肉藏着跃起的力量，“闭嘴！说啥屁话？！”

“我说错了。”焉栩嘉就顺从地改口，脸上还是挂着叫人生气的那种笑容。

“刘也是个好人。”高嘉朗想抽根烟，刚摁开打火机就关上了，“很好的人。”

“……”

那根可怜的烟被他揉成一团，烟草从指缝里漏出掉在地板上，“我不能看着他陷下去。”

焉栩嘉终于不笑了，他沉默着回了一句，“你才是个好人。”居然企图挽救下坠的月亮。

洗手台上叠着交合的人影，咿唔的呻吟声回荡在浴室里，刘也的双腿被肏弄得巍巍颤抖，他后仰着头，抵住镜子，掐着翟潇闻肩膀的手指用力来发白。

冰冷的镜面除了给升温的皮肤带来超乎寻常的快感，也映出莹莹背脊上按压揉捏后斑驳的红色指痕，从后颈蔓延到尾椎。

翟潇闻舔舐着刘也的锁骨，手指玩弄着丰腴挺翘的臀肉。

红肿的肠肉绞着开凿领地的阴茎，湿软后穴的吞吐在镜子里一览无余，尤其那点绯色糜烂的肉。

冲击的抽弄声迎合着花洒头四溅的水声。

“他能满足你吗？”翟潇闻俯在刘也耳边呢喃，他是这个人太久的朋友，他站在侧身一步的距离那样认真地注视着，耗费了数不清的日日夜夜和成堆散乱的纸胶卷。

而数字那种机械冰冷的罗马文怎么可能解读出时间的意义。

刘也的眼睛因问话而捕捉回些许神色，翕动下眼帘，对着翟潇闻安安静静笑起来，像想起什么似的，“你喜欢叫我姐姐吗？”逶迤出海妖尾鳍上飘闪的光。

其实并不一定要称呼这个人为姐姐，只是有时候“姐姐”仿佛代表了所谓温暖柔软的更深形象，或者说有时候心底埋葬的语言必须通过另一种方式来将之发泄。

他没有回答，只接着重重地肆虐地一次插入。

焉栩嘉看着高嘉朗，继续说：“好人要把他拉出来，我只和他一起陷下去。”

高嘉朗沉默着捡地板上散落的细细烟草碎，握枪的手掌居然在这件事上展现出从未有过的细致。

他想反驳对面这个一看就很年轻的男孩，你知道些什么？你才认识他多久？你又能知道些什么？最后却失了这份心力，多余的时间还不如好好陪陪陪刘也。

“所以我觉得好人可能……不太适合他？嘛，我就不打扰了。”焉栩嘉换好鞋走出去，要关门的时候突然转过头去，“忘了自我介绍，我是焉栩嘉，刘也的、朋友。”

“砰”——门关上了。

焉栩嘉在黑暗的楼道里站了一会儿，往楼下走去。

二楼的屋里透出朦朦胧胧的光，街道的树影静默伫立，有位瘦高个的男孩背着书包经过这里，往楼上轻快地望了一眼，又失望地垂下头。他没能见到熟悉的人影。

他两错身而过。


	2. Chapter 2

7  
“头疼吗？”刘也侧坐在床上轻轻揉着翟潇闻的太阳穴，宽松的裤脚露出踝骨那里被掐出的青红指痕，“拿稳点，蜂蜜水。”

翟潇闻顿了一下，接过温热的水杯，甘甜的味道从味蕾绽开，他当然清醒，本用不着这杯醒酒汤。

可刘也表现得太过正常，神情自然得像他确实只是照顾了位醉酒的友人，连眼眶下黑眼圈也不过是因为熬了整夜。

所以他就突然不知道是否该放任自己继续醉下去，不知道是否该走完剩下错误的九十九步。

刘也唇角有点点肿，磨破的血肉尚未结痂，温温柔柔笑着，身上套着的是翟潇闻稍显夸张的印花T恤，“你好点了吗？”

翟潇闻盯着那处，从床边柜拿出药膏，指尖一点点涂抹到旁边这人柔软的下唇瓣，药清香的苦味从指腹散开。

他似乎多停留了一会儿，几分钟，或者更长。

刘也睁着弯弯的狐狸眼，这双眼睛看上去天生含情，却盈满空落落的碎芒，安安静静地等着他收回手。

翟潇闻就笑起来扑住刘也，深吸一口气，然后双手合十学小企鹅鞠躬：“谢谢我们宇宙超级无敌大好人刘也啦！衣服我会洗好哒！柔顺剂我绝对会记得的！”

刘也只笑着揉揉他头：“没事，我走啦。下次、别喝那么多啦。”

高嘉朗靠在门边等刘也，烟头的火光扑闪扑闪，刺破蒙在棕色皮鞋上的清晨雾气。

他吐出一口烟，尼古丁顺着喉腔流往五脏六腑，灰白色的云在暗淡的曦光里打圈。

“嗒嗒嗒”——踩在老式楼梯面的脚步声，以熟悉的节奏响起。

起老茧的手指掐灭香烟，高嘉朗挥手散散烟味，鞋底划拉过地上掉落的灰，“回来啦，刘也。”

和昨天不同的一身衣服，大了点，袖尾遮住半个手背，纤细的骨架藏在宽松的领子里，看上去小小又柔弱的一个人。

“高嘉朗，你怎么在这？”刘也被拥入冰凉的怀抱，有些惊讶地开口，“我不是让焉栩嘉过来给你说……”

“嗯，我见到他了。”

“那你怎么不回去？昨晚降温了你还穿这么少。”刘也微皱了下眉，语气轻柔倒不像在责怪。

“我这不是担心你嘛。”高嘉朗跟在他后面，小声解释，像只手足无措的大型犬。

门锁转动伴着刘也无奈的嗓音——“进来吧。”

他两坐在那个沙发上，穿着情侣拖鞋。

刘也握着高嘉朗的手，葱白细长的指节其实不太能包住男人的手掌，偏偏生命体就如此神奇，热量就能顺着薄薄窄窄接触的那一块肌肤传给对方、再沿着弯曲的血管输送到跳动的左心房。

黑色袖口也跟着扫在腕间，酥酥麻麻的。

他身上有股不一样的、陌生的新气味，源自香水、沐浴露或者这件不属于他的衣物。

刘也垂眸扒拉着这人右手的食指和拇指，腹部茧子上有被烫过的淡淡红印。

“你是不是又直接用手掐烟头了？”

高嘉朗还企图挣扎，迅速开始装傻：“啥啊？没有的事。”

“是吗？”刘也掐了下他手，慢慢凑到高嘉朗面前，鼻息亲密交织在一起，抬眼吻住，舌尖舔过干涩的下唇瓣。

然后退开，眼尾微挑，“那我怎么尝到了烟味？”手指隔着衣服挠着高嘉朗胸口的旧伤疤，为了救他留下的旧伤疤。

——空气里都浮动着浅浅的勾人的意味。

高嘉朗把刘也摁倒在沙发上，只手将这人的手腕压过头顶，形成束缚的姿势，顺着精致的下颚线亲吻。

他知道刘也喜欢什么样的做爱，更强制的、更粗暴的、更痛苦的，这人心脏里藏着的过去，需要更甚的性爱为之发泄。

刘也喜欢看他稍稍失控的模样，也总有办法让他失控。

脖颈下的脉搏安稳地跳动着，高嘉朗啮咬着那处暗涌的青筋与皮肉，用伤痕覆盖了侧后方残留的一点吻迹。

咿哑的闷哼从半张的唇里喘出，火燎一样蔓延。

刘也洗澡的时候只要稍稍偏头就能看到那个印记， 却由着它诞生于一场性爱，再绽放于另一场性爱。

像某种激怒人的小手段。

高嘉朗咬上细腻白嫩的肩头肉，手从衣服下摆进去掐着他瘦削的腰。

“高嘉朗，你要做下去吗？”

看不见刘也的表情，只觉得声音里含着特别轻的笑意，像飘飞的三月柳絮尤为柔和地挠过。

他从钳制中挣脱，抚上高嘉朗的侧脸，白皙的手腕上扎眼的红瘢淤。

“衣服不能弄脏，因为是别人的。”

刘也把男人按在腰上的手挪开，它仿佛在掌心中轻轻颤了一下，就突兀间奇异地和他的心脏达到共振的频率。

那是握枪的手，百发百中、稳如磐石、代表暴力与死亡的手。

他笑起来，眸光水色幽幽晃荡，脱掉了身上的T恤，双腿勾住高嘉朗的腰，在沙发背后露出留有暧昧痕迹的纤细脚踝。

他是下坠的性与欲。

9  
塌着腰被后入的时候，刘也正对着没拉窗帘的透明玻璃。

他身上被又叠上层标记似的印迹，齿痕吻痕青青红红杂一团，后颈上洇出片薄汗。

高嘉朗掐着这人丰腴的臀肉，硬挺着阴茎往里抽弄，他粗喘着开口，“我……”

“呜——”

刘也看得到对面那户人家，只是水雾氤氲上了眼眶，让他看不太清。

放桌上的手机震动了一下。

长长的睫毛凝着亮晶晶的泪花，刘也问：“什么？”

高嘉朗沉默些许，“我有个朋友，他舞蹈室缺个老师。”

“我去当老师吗？”刘也闷笑起来，软倒在被子上，“我还有工作呢，西装领带，大人的工作。”

“……有同学指明要你当他老师。”

“嗯？”

“对，他以前碰巧看过你跳舞，特别喜欢。”话出口，就这样了。

“可我之前不教跳舞啊？”刘也茫然地眨了下眼睛，帮着想了个借口，“哦，是听到你们谈话了吗？”

“对，没错，就是这样。”硬着头皮答应下来的高嘉朗开始思考该从哪里找一个冒牌学生出来。

“唔……啊……你……倒是动一动……”刘也往后坐，将体内的硬物埋得更深，然后如愿被掐着腰直愣愣地肏干，他呻吟着叫唤，声音微弱得像在对自己呢喃，“真是个烂好人。”

焉栩嘉又刷到翟潇闻小号上隐秘的朋友圈。

——『是我的姐姐哦』

湿润的发梢坠着向下滚落水珠，侧颈印着扎眼的吻痕，拍入画面的半张脸异样潮红，唇角留着不明显的粘稠白浊。

靠，好气哦。

消息记录里还留着昨天的对话。  
家鸽从不咕咕咕:「没事」  
我就爱吃肥的:「我到时候请你吃大餐！」  
家鸽从不咕咕咕:「我很期待」

焉栩嘉瞥眼屋对面沙发背后紧绷结实的麦色背肌，和搭那上面摇摇欲坠的修长双腿。

靠，更气了。

他转过身坐到客厅里，打上几个字——「话我传到了 可别忘了答应我的报酬」

过了好半天才点下了发送键。

他不知道，那个时候的刘也，刚巧望着这边，不偏不倚。

10  
赵让背着书包，穿着条做旧的黑色破洞牛仔裤，简单的短T弄得学生气十足。

他来这里学跳舞，一家新开的舞蹈室，外面为了殚精竭虑地利用墙壁空间、贴满了“开业大酬宾”“试听免费”的硕大海报……好像有点不怎么靠谱呢？

刘也问：“那个学生来了吗？”

高嘉朗支支吾吾的，“嗯……那个……”

赵让正好推开玻璃门进来，一眼就看见站在中间的人，短裤下露出两条又直又白的腿，跳舞留下的部分暗伤以瘢瘀的形式留在小腿侧，膝盖处还留有绑腿。长袜子拉至踝上，依然纤细得仿佛不堪盈握。

“对——就是这位同学，你是不是想要这位刘老师教你啊？”高嘉朗大手一伸揽住赵让肩膀，强行熟稔的动作稍显夸张。

赵让被撞得一个趔趄。

刘也转身就看到这个长手长脚的小孩，明明是尴尬的笑，却意外傻乎乎的，看到他的瞬间眼睛都亮起来，把单纯的欢喜全表现出来，像真认识他。

“嗯……对的！”赵让被带到刘也面前，他其实要比高嘉朗更高一些，路上磕磕绊绊的。

“你好，我是刘也。”刘也翘起嘴角，狐狸眼弯弯，“你未来一段时间的舞蹈老师。”

赵让有点紧张，“我……我叫赵让！很喜欢跳舞！”

“小老弟，你是不是忘了点什么？”高嘉朗靠在前台上，从抽屉里拿出收据条，意有所指。

赵让茫然地看了眼高嘉朗，又看了眼刘也，恍然大悟般深深地朝前鞠了一躬，“刘老师好。”

高嘉朗噗得笑出声，挥挥手里的单子，“刘老师一直在，但是你得先交费。”

学费真贵，拉筋真痛，心碎太平洋。

刘也一字马打开坐在对面，白白的大腿根隐隐欲现，“像我这样。”

赵让跟着学，掰到一半就下不去。

刘也走过去压住他，温柔地说出恐怖的故事，“痛也忍着，不然之后踩胯你要痛到哭出来。”

手掌按在肩膀，往下推，另一只手牢牢摁住腿，刘也凑得近，那股安稳的气味柔和地将赵让包裹，韧带的疼痛也意外被削钝、绵长成细细撮开的线，因而变得可以忍受起来。

“很好——你柔韧性好不错，休息一会儿吧。”

刘也夸他，把放一旁的水递给赵让。

湿润的发梢间勾出汗渍，红润的唇瓣上粘着透亮的水珠。

赵让心脏奇异地加快速度，连忙收回了视线。

他其实有拉过胯，只是不知道为什么装成了一副初学者的模样。

就像他悄然隐瞒了一些不该做的事情。

“继续。”刘也看着赵让一脸苦兮兮的样子，佯作严肃，却也没忍住笑出来，“练舞就要有心理准备。”尾音都渗着笑意。

这次他两对坐着拉着手往前压。

双腿抵着彼此，便压的很开，细白的大腿绷在赵让面前，带了一点点看上去软软的肉。

“痛痛痛痛痛痛——”赵让小声的连声叫着，眼睛到处乱瞟，才突然注意到掩在头发后面的侧颈上贴了道不甚显眼的创口贴。

他抽着气想问，又闭上嘴。

倒是刘也注意到他目光，解释说：“小猫小狗挠的。”

赵让点点头，却没搞懂猫和狗怎么才能挠在了同一个地方，最后归结于那是刘也对动物的代称。

“嗷！痛痛痛痛痛——”

拉完筋的双腿会因为疼痛而不自觉地颤抖，很轻微。

“赵让、拍张照吗？”

“诶？”

“你是我第一个学生呀。”刘也弯弯眼睛，对着舞蹈镜按下了拍摄键。

两个人大汗淋漓，对着镜子笑得格外灿烂。

几个小时的课程随着朋友圈的发送结束。

赵让乖巧地说了声老师再见，背着书包离开。

他走在一条两旁都是榆树的旧街道上，步伐轻快，转角垃圾桶里跌碎一盆护养精致的欧石楠，开着美丽娇艳的粉白色花朵，花瓣柔弱，陷进细碎的泥土和瓷块里。

兴许是被哪家吵架的人砸碎的，可惜了正在绽放的石楠。

再拐过一个角，就是小三层的住宅房，其中一间二楼装着大大的透明的玻璃，看得见里面摆放整齐的家具。

路上人很少，树荫掩映。

赵让在这个位置第一次见到了刘也。

透过昏暗的玻璃，他指尖颤动，身体伸展与拉回都迎合节奏，肌肉的爆发像他手里上钩的鱼，在每个卡点中被完美控制，转头、下腰、抬腿、扭胯律动着连结。

赵让不知道为什么自己会愣在那里，只恍然觉得那个人笑起来，连汗水都在闪闪发光。

这原本是他不可言说的秘密，埋藏在心底，却在他见到刘也的那一瞬间，怦然发芽。

11  
焉栩嘉的大餐直到刘也又更新了朋友圈都还没有实现。

心里苦啊，连表都不想换了。

翟潇闻还仗着朋友那层关系没剥下，大小号挨个拍图，明昭昭地宣誓主权。

他的眼睛，他的皮肤，他的腿，他的手，他耳垂上的银环，他脚腕边的链子，他脖子上的小痣，他眼尾处的泪光。

你摊开你的全部生活。

你可恼的男朋友。

你可恶的好朋友。

你可厌的新学生。

明明熟知你一切，你却视若无睹。

你真奇怪，也真让人忍不住想敲敲心脏那块地，听听那里面有没有回响。

莫名的情绪在膨胀，焉栩嘉摸不清楚细枝末节的爱欲边界，只紧握着手机，找到刘也新发的朋友圈，点上一个赞。

我就爱吃肥的:「过几天有空吗？」  
家鸽从不咕咕咕:「大忙人终于想起我这个传话机啦」  
我就爱吃肥的:「😞我错啦，周末一定请你，我给你发定位！」

窗帘虽然遮住了窥探，但焉栩嘉甚至可以想象他趴在床上有一搭没一搭翘着腿打字的样子。

家鸽从不咕咕咕:「我不是简简单单就能打发的哦！」  
我就爱吃肥的:「没问题！😊」

周末、周末。

周末在焉栩嘉的念叨中姗姗来迟。

他对着镜子从休闲装换到西装再换回去，哼着小调挑表，等待刘也给他发消息。

我就爱吃肥的:「不好意思，我这边会稍晚一点，你着急吗？着急可以先来找我。」  
家鸽从不咕咕咕:「你在哪儿」  
我就爱吃肥的:「地址：xxxxx舞蹈室」

焉栩嘉关掉手机，冷着脸从抽屉里摸出一管润滑剂。

他也许不需要吃大餐了。

12  
刘也穿着短裤，发梢间湿漉漉，坐在舞蹈室的地板上，他的课程刚结束，乏累来微微喘息。

“你来啦？”刘也抬眼看他，睫毛闪烁着奇异的水光。

焉栩嘉没有回话。

亮晶晶汗水顺着刘也漂亮的颚骨线往下坠，人中也明晃晃，凸起的唇珠却意外艳红。

短裤下两条修长的腿赤裸着，匀称笔直，肌肉勾出的轮廓线条流畅，留着伤的膝盖兴许是因为跪地而渗出点点粉色，小腿肚那里因为姿势问题显得有点小弧度的肉，看上去软乎乎而有弹性。

顺着裤口仿佛可以看到浑圆挺翘的两瓣臀肉，大腿根透着隐秘的白嫩，更深处藏着漂亮的股线。

焉栩嘉一步一步走过去，丝毫没有掩饰他侵略性的眼神，如果刘也想，大可让他停下。

但直到焉栩嘉的手指摩挲着耳垂那里的银饰，刘也只一言不发地用上翘的狐狸眼安静地盯住他，间或扑簌着凝光的眼睑。

他应该更礼貌一些，毕竟是难得精心准备的“浪漫约会”，就温和地笑着询问道，“我可以享用晚餐了吗？”

刘也没有点头，也没有摇头。

指尖戳弄着纤细瘦削的脚踝，撩过浅浅的凹陷处，薄薄的一层皮肤下面硌着隐隐的骨头，刘也没戴那条窄窄的链子。

但是没关系，为了这场迟来的浪漫，焉栩嘉已做好所有准备。

从上衣口袋里掏出一条精致简约的脚链，镂空镶着闪闪的钻石，小小的银铃会在每一次颤巍时发出清脆的声响。

踝骨那里被他摩擦来有些不自然的红，衬得那银链多出分脆弱的美感。

舌头舔弄着光滑细腻的小腿，齿间啮磨着那处软嫩的皮肉，焉栩嘉顺着往上抚慰，软软的性器在套弄里抬头，吐露出点点黏腻的浊液。

刘也随着对方的动作不自觉地挺着腰胯，欲火在躯体里四处乱窜，最后以双唇为出口咿唔着压抑而情动的暧昧呻吟。

“唔……嗯……别进去。”

焉栩嘉停住了往穴口攀延的手指，他是可以不同意的。

但刘也用那双他最喜欢的眼睛望过来，迷蒙着涩涩的氤氲雾气，滩成一片泥泞淫糜的春日融水。

他就心软了，“可以，条件是我要捆住你的手，你不能碰到——它。”

它，当然是指硬挺着的下半身阴茎。

黑色丝带束缚住了细细的手腕，半点不得挣脱。

焉栩嘉将自己埋进了刘也并拢的双腿中间，娇嫩、柔软又奇异的紧致感包裹住滚烫的硬物。

“呜……”

涌动的情欲带来连绵不绝的快感，刘也双颊上不知是汗水还是泪水杂成一团，脚趾都奇异地蜷缩着，洇着一层迷离的晕红。

铃铛声就这么清脆地响起来。

那条笔直的修长的跳舞的腿夹得尤其紧，白嫩的大腿根被摩擦得发红又发烫，穴口明明没有任何动作，却隐隐流出湿软的肠液。

也没有任何东西能帮刘也缓解这种难受紧胀的麻痒感，只除了在抽插间偶尔磨蹭到会阴和囊袋的龟头，勾引搔弄着那处燎原的火苗。

他只能闷哼咿哑着夹得更紧，让腿肉能安抚到湿漉漉的脆弱性器，呻吟都像是破碎的哭腔。

手被带子缠住了，绷出捆绑一样的勒着肉的艳色痕迹。

焉栩嘉掐着刘也的腰，在双腿间放肆抽动，温热的快感让他有些发狠，飘荡的情色欲望跟着灌进了大脑。

“可以摸，但是不能解开带子。”

刘也本来也没办法自己解开，只靠着挣松的一点点空间揉弄着高昂的器官，呜呜着从嗓子眼里喘息。

焉栩嘉按住刘也的头，迫使他看着舞蹈室里那面大镜子，映出两个人并未交合却同样淫乱连接的身影。

生理性泪水早就顺着绯红的眼尾往下流，巅峰的快乐叫他津液也沿着微张的唇滑落，湿糜成一片涨潮的海域。

“你看，你练舞的镜子、教小孩的镜子。”

这成了加倍的折磨似的羞耻。

狐狸眼尤为情乱地张着，两条腿更巍巍颤抖着，被那面镜子一一记录。

“……焉栩嘉。”这是刘也性爱以来除去呻吟的第二句话，也是见面后第一次叫出焉栩嘉的名字。

从头发丝就沾染上的不知什么东西将焉栩嘉彻底淹没，他射了，仅仅因为一句话。

赵让猛地背在墙壁后面，他只是忘了一个东西，就想着回来拿。

他不知道自己会看到他的老师像软泥一样躺在练舞室的地板上，被另一个陌生的男人疯狂肏弄。

他不知道自己会那样清晰地看见，老师腿间格外色情的红肿和氤氲着雾光的温柔眼睛。

他不知道该怎么办，就如同他不知道该怎么对待此刻顶在自己裤子上勃起的器官一样。

他太年轻以至于太过慌张，就只能捂着砰砰跳动的心脏，手忙脚乱地跑走。

13  
半边袖子被拉下来，露出大半个肩头和窄瘦的锁骨，股间的嫩肉被磨蹭得涩红，残留的高潮余波淹及颤抖的双腿，刘也被黑结手链捆成一条溺水在涸澈之地的鱼。

在敞亮的舞蹈室里，一点点窒息。

原来他自始至终没有逃离泛滥疆域，只踮着脚尖站在方寸的孤岛。

偏偏刘也那狐狸眼天生外勾，汗津津黏上睫毛也像碎光稀闪，看向焉栩嘉的眼神里没半分求救的信号。

然后焉栩嘉就突然明白，他是主动沉没进海里的，作为对大海的温柔。

“我等了你好多天。”焉栩嘉把这人耷拉到肩下的衣服扯上去，细致地解开手上缠在一起的线头，“所以这只能算餐前甜点。”

刘也轻轻活动了下浮现青紫勒痕的手腕，微小的刺痛和肿胀感渐渐涨开，他眨了下眼，揽上了对方的脖子，“我不是说了，包你满意。”

声音里带着笑意。

然后转成高亢淫靡的呻吟。

蜷缩的脚趾抵在车窗壁上，无章法地划过蒙昧的雾气，湿漉地凝在脚掌心。双手被摁在皮质的车座椅上，粉白色的指尖压出小小的漩涡。

焉栩嘉滑着圈地舔着刘也献祭似高仰的脖颈，犬齿细细地研磨动脉旁小小的喉结。沿着下摆抚摹而起的手指揉捏拉扯着因充血而挺立的乳首，大拇指腹间或逗弄着脆弱的那块肉。

“嗯……唔……”

逼仄的车内空间对于两个成年人来说未免狭窄，肌肤与肌肤，皮肉与布料挤在一起，喷洒的热气肆意灼烧着赤裸的躯体。

刚射过的身子绵软，焉栩嘉以手插入刘也夹紧的腿间，滚烫的温度和粘稠的精液再次唤醒愈燃愈烈的情欲之火，攀过臀峰朝着隐秘的后穴窥探。

又湿又热的紧致触感仿若口舌的吮吸，滑腻的液体也沿着微张的肠穴淌了焉栩嘉满手，沿着骨节滴到了后座上。

“好湿……这次可以进去吗？”

他手指还埋在刘也身体里，无论回答是什么，正餐都属于必选品。

“呜……可以啊……”后股的异物感骤然升起麻痒难耐的渴求欲，刘也喘了声，咬着嘴唇，一只腿踩在下面的防滑垫，一只半跪着，主动拉住内顶棚上的把手，撑着自己往焉栩嘉硬起的阴茎上摩挲。

丰盈的臀瓣上涂满了透明稠黏的润滑剂，又蹭着另一人的性器，空间太窄、太窄，两具肉体几乎是紧贴在一起碰撞缠绵。刘也眼睛里的水光太盛、太盛，尾鳍灼燎般殷丽，他缓缓地坐下去，柔软的肠肉毫不费力地吞没进挺翘的龟头。

饱胀感让刘也皱着眉头抽了一口气，摇摇欲坠的失重恐惧要叫他心慌，要叫他像藤蔓一样紧紧粘着焉栩嘉，用温热的内壁去感受这人恶意肏弄的起伏。

搔挠的空虚和内里的情热翻打着浪头拍过来，让刘也连把手都要握不稳，全身的重量靠焉栩嘉掐在胯间的动作撑着。

“啪嗒——”第一滴雨水砸在车顶，两滴、三滴……接连不断的细密敲击声成串响起。

干净的能洗刷一切的雨水。

下雨，这个城市老爱下雨，偏偏住在城里的人总是后知后觉。

焉栩嘉由下至上狠狠贯穿了身前的人，他脚踝的银链还闪着光，冰凉的金属硌着皮肤。

刘也跟着痉挛，顶棚把手突然灼烫，他像被燎到一样意图收回手，却被焉栩嘉强硬地按住。

豆大的雨滴沿着车棚，微不可察的震动感却被无限制放大，好像沿着接触的一亩八分地汹涌而下，裹住了他的手指、臂膀、肩颈，漫到喉腔与气管。

拉细的氧气缠绕在窄小的空间，奇异地维持着生命的呼吸，焉栩嘉凑过去含住刘也润红的唇瓣，搅动甜腻的汁液。

“刘也，你看这像什么？”

刘也就笑起来，挺着腰喘着吞吐，舌尖沿着唇瓣勾画，“能像什么？骑马么？……只是做爱呀。”

焉栩嘉没回答，更用力地擦过敏感的前列腺。

你是最高超的骑手，却被牲畜掀翻在地。

他逗弄似掐住那乱窜的舌头，语气温和又强硬，“乖，叫出来。”

刘也朝下瞥了他一眼，弧形微挑的目线冷淡，被干来失神的瞳孔在晃动的发梢下却格外淫乱。

但他很听话，就一根根地舔住焉栩嘉的手指，从嗓子眼里闷哼出尤为勾人的呻吟声，咿唔着叫唤。

车外光线亮堂，顺着脊柱下滑的汗珠和手臂上纤弱的汗毛都清清楚楚。

白日宣淫，或者别的什么，都无所谓了。

刘也偏头朝窗睡在副驾驶，车辆行驶在流光溢彩的不知名街道上。

打开汽车手套箱，把手心里握着的东西扔进去，那是一粒塑料纽扣，袖口的。

带着体温的扁圆块咕噜噜滚进黑暗里。

焉栩嘉是在舞蹈室外面捡到这小玩意儿的，掩在门角外。

手机震动后亮起，他分组可见的朋友圈有了新提醒。

——『谢谢招待。』

那是他静心取镜的一张照片，摄选了半张趴在黑皮坐垫上的睡颜，鼻梢的汗，唇尖的血，和沿着下巴喉结顺着动脉跳动蔓延的艳丽痕迹。

他什么都不用写，也不用润色半分，窥见的人会明白。

就比如：企鹅头像点下的那个♡。

和长长的“正在输入中”。

车停稳的瞬间，刘也睁开眼睛，车外是熟悉的三层小楼和榆树掩映的街道。

“到了。”焉栩嘉侧身伸手过去帮着解安全带，成一种近而暧昧的姿态与距离。

“你还记得我家地址呀？只给你发了一次。”刘也稍稍偏转头，鼻尖轻轻蹭过对方的下颌骨。

焉栩嘉顿了下，平稳开口，“你的事情我都记得很清楚。”

“那你让让吧，我该下车了。”像先前只是随口一问，刘也拉开车门，然后勾起唇角朝焉栩嘉温和地说道，“这次别把车停A口了，容易落灰，洗车麻烦。”

“砰”的合上车门，往亮起的二楼去。

A口是焉栩嘉在对楼地下停车场的车位。

既然已经知道了，那就……意味着他可以更放肆吗？

焉栩嘉踩下油门，余光瞥见二楼窗户旁站立的人影，拉长成油漆状的线条散开。

透明的塑料纽扣在手套箱里翻滚。


	3. Chapter 3

13  
二楼的房门微掩着，透点窸窣朦胧的光。

刘也维持着不快不慢的速度上楼，短裤遮不住小腿肚上斑驳的印记，更枉论脖颈那里显眼的红紫。

他像是根本不在意这些，关上门，换好鞋，坐到桌前。

桌子上放了碗凉掉的打卤面，坨而肿胀，筷子插进去都能凝固住一样。

打卤面是刘也最开始教高嘉朗的，面条都要自己揉才劲道，后来高嘉朗又钻研了下配方，改良成他两都很喜欢的口味。

入口冰冷，实话说，味道已经不算好了，但刘也还是挑着断开的短截面往嘴里塞。

高嘉朗从落地窗那里转过身来，脸上扯开一个惯常的笑容，“刘也、面冷了，我给你重做一份啊。”手指间夹着一根没有点燃的香烟。

“不用，就这样吃呗。”

“可是这样对身体不好。”

“高嘉朗，你咋今儿话这么多。”刘也停住筷子，望向对面的人。

他脖子上的红色痕迹像熟透的山楂果，咬下去就发酸。

高嘉朗尴尬地挠了挠头，把烟塞到裤兜里，“那我这不是关心你嘛。”

刘也就没忍住，抿着嘴笑起来，“行啦，碗你洗。”

夜色转深，路灯光沿着窗帘缝偷窥。

怀里抱着睡着的人，清淡的薄荷香从柔软的发丝间散开，高嘉朗的手指缠着那簇发尾，半褪色的金黄扫在指腹传递着不甚明晰的触感。

沿着发根碰到后颈温热的皮肤，好像挤开一颗山楂时迸溅的酸辛味。

高嘉朗的心脏在缓慢缓慢地跳动着，越过疤痕，攀延到对方后背，他应该想说些什么，最后也只是阖动了下唇瓣，安静地吻在了刘也头顶。

刘也像是真睡着了，只有睫毛颤了颤，攥住薄被的手紧了紧。

蒙太奇般的断裂画面拼接在光怪陆离的梦里，露出皮肉的血色伤口、灶台上的油渍和烟雾、沸腾滚泡的开水、疾驰而过的飞鸟、汹涌流过的江潮，还有脆弱又坚毅的承诺。

“老师？”

刘也从愣神里清醒过来，面前杵着张放大的脸，被吓来瞪大了眼睛。

“刘老师精神不是很好诶？”赵让在这人面前挥手，练舞的热气直往刘也身上扑。

“对，睡得不太好。”

赵让就嘿嘿嘿笑着盘腿坐下，他仗着自己年纪小，撒娇啊什么的样样在行，拉着刘也的手顺着肩膀用劲往上按捏，“我从一个按摩师傅那里学来的，舒服吧？”

刘也反正随着他胡来，跟养小孩一样，挼他脑袋，“舒服舒服。”

“老师你要有什么不开心的都跟我说呗。”赵让竖着手掌敲打对方骨节，“虽然我确实不太懂你们的事，但是我可以听啊，好不好嘛？”仰着头的样子像摇着尾巴的小奶狗。

谁忍心让小朋友失望？

“好——有事都给你说。”

“答应的事不可以反悔。”赵让伸出小拇指来，圈着刘也的尾指，两只手的大拇指贴在一起。

刘也弯着亮亮的眼睛，无奈宠溺地回应道，“嗯。”

“那老师你之前答应我可以教我双人舞的，我们练完待会儿出去逛街好不好。”

“你这儿还没练就想着出去玩。”刘也从地板上起来，开始一个个纠正赵让的动作问题。

音乐里的节奏跳跃在不大的练舞室里，荡开一种久违的安稳，那也许是他的伊甸园、是他的乌托邦。

他两的逛街习俗由来已久，说逛街也不是很准，就是常去那种一堆年轻人聚集的游戏厅，扔飞镖呀打街游呀抓娃娃呀惊喜盒子呀什么的。

有天刘也和赵让互相交换着抓娃娃，一个掉、两个掉、掉到围观群众震惊，这两个人怎么“非”成这样。

他两也不急，笑倒在一起。

最后浪费了几十个游戏币，抓到了赵让心心念念的海绵宝宝。

刘也拿过玩偶逗他：“这个归谁啊？我辛辛苦苦抓了好久。”

赵让皱着脸纠结：“唔……海绵宝宝……”

刘也看着他这样子就笑，把玩偶塞他怀里，“当然是你的啦。”

14  
刘也从舞蹈室出来的时候，高嘉朗正靠在墙上抽烟。

“你教完啦。”高嘉朗看到刘也的第一眼还是下意识要掐灭烟头，又在对方的注视里把烟用鞋底踩碎。

“走呗。”刘也瞟了眼糊成团的烟灰，好像并不惊讶高嘉朗的突然出现，径直走在前头。

他两一前一后沉默地走在路上，高嘉朗低着头，跟着一簇一簇路灯的影子走，然后猛地撞到刘也背上。

“想啥呢你？”

“我……”

翻滚的河水在石板桥底哗啦淌过，高嘉朗才意识到他两站在桥上，他第一次向刘也告白就是在这里。

情话说的什么来着？天上升起一弯月牙儿~哦，不对，是今晚月色真美，做我男朋友好不好？倒确实有点土。他当时应该还觉得，能和刘也在一起就好，他会紧紧拉着这人的手，让刘也忘掉过去的伤痛，哪怕是一头无助的困兽在枉费功夫地舔舐另一头的伤口。

“吞吞吐吐的。”刘也撑在尚有余温的栏杆上，晚风吹过他浅浅泛黄的发梢，“你要走了，是不是？”他偏头看向高嘉朗。

高嘉朗没法抬头望着那双形状姣好的狐狸眼，他害怕在那里看到驳杂的情绪，更畏惧那里、空无一物。

因而他只注意到刘也的手指，握着青石的指尖晕着用力的白。

“……对不起。”

“真的是，和我道歉干啥？”血色重新蔓延到粉红的指甲盖，刘也敲了下那根柱子，弹出一声脆响。

刘也又说，“你当初选择留下来，所以你现在也可以离开，我又不强迫你。”何况当时要不是为了救他出那地方，高嘉朗也不会被降职来无事可做。

“我不知道要去哪里，也不知道什么时候回来，也不知道能不能回来。”高嘉朗的侧颜被勾勒出嶙峋凌冽的锐意，他终于褪去那层憨笑着的皮囊，袒露出某种自我来，“这是我的责任。”

刘也安静地一个字一个字听着，然后突然笑起来，指着天边说：“高嘉朗，你看，今晚没月亮。”所以你真不需要讲求什么月色真美。

层层藏蓝涂抹成的幕布一样漆黑的天空，真的没有月亮。

倒在床上的时候月亮也没有升起。

“你不是老爱要我唱一首歌吗？怎么唱的？”刘也揽着高嘉朗的脖子，他没在唱，更近似于念诗，“——天上升起一弯月牙儿。”

高嘉朗确实爱缠着刘也唱歌，虽然刘也死犟着从来不肯唱这句，他求着问对方也不说原因。

到现在，才是第一次。

“很好听。”

“你不骗我说，唱了就有月亮喏。”刘也又恢复到那种没什么情绪的语气来，“你咋这么会骗人呢？”

窗帘也大敞开。

“……是楼房挡着了。”高嘉朗沉默了会儿，然后温柔地亲上脸颊，顺着吻到嘴角，含住唇瓣吮吸。

刘也不吭声了，仰着头朝窗外看，一栋栋无光的小洋楼将他的视线层层割裂。

舌尖从唇角缠连到下颚骨，咬着不太明显的喉结和颤动的脉络，舔弄着凸出的锁骨和大片光滑的胸膛。

高嘉朗的举动过于温柔，像对待某种易碎品般摩挲这身下的躯体，偏偏每一寸肌肤都被他细致地开掘出来，情热的滚烫随着指尖的挪移烧灼着皮肉，传递到四肢百骸，倒像是要刘也跟条狗似的发情。

“唔……嗯……”鼻息间闷出来的咿呀哭腔让眸子里潮水开始上涌，润湿掉整片睫毛和带红血丝的眼睛。

过载的情欲溢满毛孔和浑身上下每一个细胞，刘也不自觉地随着高嘉朗的呼吸小幅度的颤栗起来，密密麻麻的瘙痒感挤向下腹，又啃噬着紧闭的后穴。

那处原是干涩着的，又因为炽烈的欲望燃烧而变得湿软，粘液越过交叠的媚肉绞着高嘉朗粗糙的手指，吞吐着纠缠。

刘也身上的痕迹已经褪了个七七八八，白玉或是釉瓷般泛光的背脊像是等待着掐痕和牙印的摧毁，因而高嘉朗就顺从地咬了上去，犬齿压住肌肤，轻轻的又恶狠狠的研磨。

“呜……高嘉朗，进来。”从四肢百骸涌回来的灭顶情潮叫嚣着肏干，那双狐狸眼里什么也不剩了，只有翻滚的明暗不定的光，叫绯红的眼尾往上勾起燎原的弧度。

紧窄的腔穴微张，黏腻的水声在做些光明正大的邀约，包裹住插入的性器，用肠肉勾勒出另一个人的形状。

被填满的感觉让人忍不住发出餍足的呜咽声，却也搔动出更强烈的空虚，刘也只有把双腿缠上对方的腰，好使每一次冲撞都能磨上最深处那焦灼的一点。

偏偏高嘉朗不像从前那样依着刘也的吩咐，只虚虚捣弄着四周的软肉，做着性爱上的温柔惩戒。

刘也就被干来想哭了，闪闪的眼泪花粘上睫毛，扑簌着要下落。

可能是因为欲望的不得满足，也可能是别的什么鬼东西。

刘也眼前耸动着洇着汗水的麦色皮肤和蜿蜒曲折的疤痕，伸出手指轻轻碰到那个地方，然后攀上高嘉朗的肩，仰头吻上去。

唇瓣是柔软的，眨落的泪和齿间津液一同附上那道疤，温热一片。

那是高嘉朗的心口位置，因而跳动的震感蔓延到嘴唇上，奇异地共振起来。

高嘉朗就抱住刘也的头，抚上发梢，他在这个举动里感到某种不能更纯粹的悲哀来，这是连紧紧相连的肢体也断绝不了的痛苦与疏离。

性爱在这个时候格外突显出它的廉价卑贱，突显出它的一无是处，突显出它悲惨至极的命运来。

他早已无力回天，只一头扎进漩涡里。

埋进体内的阴茎抽插，握枪的手掐着窄瘦的腰肢顶弄，做爱吧、做爱吧、到世界末日都继续做爱吧。

高嘉朗有时候觉得自己挺聪明的，好比他知道刘也隐藏起来的内里，知道刘也在那黑暗的腌臜地经历了什么，就迅速给自己裹了层又土又怂的表皮试探着接近。

他以为他弄得天衣无缝，却不知道破绽到处都是。

所以他其实是很笨的。

他笨来是真的花了很长很长时间才明白，高嘉朗拯救不了刘也。

15  
刘也醒来的时候屋子里干干净净的，他在衣柜里翻出件长袖套着去上课。

门掩着，赵让正对着镜子认认真真做热身运动。

晃眼看到刘也站在门口，就唰得咧嘴笑起来，长手长脚的小孩蹦跶着过来给老师开门，“老师你来了啊！”

刘也微微笑起来，家到舞蹈室一路上的窒息感终于脱离，再把杂物放在一旁的置物架上，然后对赵让说：“今天我看着你练。”

赵让就点点头，从门后面拉出椅子，既不询问刘也为什么突然穿着长袖长裤，也不问刘也为什么今天要看着他练。

他很乖，很听话，很懂事。

因此，他熟练地播放好音乐，跟着节奏摇晃身躯，照着身后不时的提点修改着动作。

镜子里映出两个人的身影。

“老师！你看！我有没有进步！”

“进步特别大。”刘也被赵让突然地扑上来，少年人的热量烫手，无奈地笑着夸奖道。

“那是！毕竟我最近还在长高嘛！”

“啊？你还在长？！”

“昨天量身高的时候又长高了，马上就变成大人了。”

刘也被逗来笑出声，揉他脑袋，“大人可不是按身高衡量的。”

赵让埋在老师颈窝里呼吸着清浅的香气，然后直起身嘀咕，“哼，反正我总会长大的。”

“对啊，每个人都会长大的。”

“不是这个意思……总之老师不许骗我！”

刘也弯着眼睛看他：“我怎么会骗你呢？”

赵让课程学习繁忙之后，来练舞的天数就减少了，不过每次来还是跟郊游一样兴高采烈的，逮着刘也就往他身上扑，然后被扒拉下来踩着腿嗷嗷叫着拉筋。

刘也维持着家和舞蹈室两点一线的生活。

所有的时间都回归日常。

所有糟糕的与不糟糕的东西都会被遗忘。

日子难得清闲，刘也提着大包小包的东西往楼下扔。

焉栩嘉就是这时候停住他那辆名牌车，手表光一闪，长腿一迈，下车朝刘也那儿走。

“好久不见，这是在干什么呢？”

刘也盯着他过来，两三个大塑料袋伸手全递给对方，“扔垃圾。”

焉栩嘉愣愣地接过颇有些重量的袋子，难得露出份傻气，“诶？”

“垃圾桶在那，”刘也指了指街拐角立着的几个桶，“类我已经分好了，别乱扔。”说完转身上楼。

楼上正有人喊着刘也——“刘也！这个扔不扔？”

声音倒是透着股耳熟劲，颇有点洋洋得意的滋味，焉栩嘉提着东西往楼上望，二楼的落地窗边站着人，戴着细框眼镜人畜无害地朝他笑。

哟，这不巧了嘛，翟潇闻。

袋子鼓起好大一团，所幸垃圾桶也足够大。

焉栩嘉扯开塑料袋一角，在里面看到了熟悉的拖鞋边，被挑选回来的情侣款全都被扔了，通通进了可回收垃圾桶。

他在那里站了一会儿，拍了拍手上的灰尘，回去见熟人。

刘也做事，倒还真断得干干净净。

合他心意。

焉栩嘉推开门，屋里衣服鞋子胡乱堆得到处都是，翟潇闻站在杂物缝里拿着东西挨个问刘也，不要的就往袋子里塞。

翟潇闻瞧见焉栩嘉的时候做出了一副吃惊的模样，“焉大少爷怎么过来了？！小心别弄坏了你上百万的表。”

这人今天脾气像是有些暴躁，不知道哪里触了他霉头。

刘也在整理脚边堆着的东西，抬起头对翟潇闻说，“闻闻，他只是来帮忙的朋友而已。”

焉栩嘉就顺着刘也的话往下接，笑得自矜有礼，“对，朋、友。”

偏偏一字一顿来好像在嘲讽似的。

“那我呢？”翟潇闻停下手里的动作，连赌气都跟撒娇一样。

“你是我唯一的好朋友啊。”刘也眨着他那双大大的眼睛，天生带了无辜和真诚的意味在里面。

翟潇闻猛地抓紧了手里的绒毛玩偶。

刘也又盯了眼那玩偶，恍然大悟地开口:“那玩偶也扔了吧。”

翟潇闻好气。

焉栩嘉还在旁边煽风点火，勾着唇角往里扔炸药包，“对，好朋友翟潇闻，别忘了扔左边口袋里，我和刘也嘛，只是、普通朋友。”

翟潇闻要气炸了，又被他憋回去，轻轻松松笑起来，“好哦，普通朋友焉栩嘉，过来扔垃圾。”

欢快的手机铃声就在这时候响起来，打破剑拔弩张的低气压。翟潇闻接起电话，语气越来越温柔，对面的声音也跟着越来越低，“假设、我没有听错，你要我现在回公司修改那个我八百天前早就交上去的方案？”

——“不好意思哦，这可是我的休息时间诶。”  
——“有问题又关我什么事？”

“闻闻，去吧，我这边没事。”刘也接过翟潇闻手里的小玩偶，“那边都打了好几个电话了，事情一定很急。”

焉栩嘉同样尤为体贴地劝慰：“别担心，我还在这儿帮忙呢。”

翟潇闻抱住刘也，凑他耳边讲小话，“有事给我打电话，他要干什么事就、踹他下面！”

刘也弯起眉眼闷笑出声，“好，我知道啦，你去吧。”

当然，出门的时候焉栩嘉又被翟潇闻瞪了一眼。

收拾完所有之后，天边已有暮色。

“刘也，能借你家浴室洗个澡吗？”

关于图谋不轨，焉栩嘉自然是图谋不轨。

刘也站在楼下，榆树的落叶随着风往土里钻，他思维仿佛有点卡顿，好久才眨巴下眼睛，“楼上太脏了。”

“我身上也很脏了。”焉栩嘉也不着急，耐心地在四周撒下捕兽网与甜蜜的诱饵。

刘也侧着头望他，目光沿着这人眼尾、鼻尖、唇峰、下颚骨一寸寸扫过，他确实像养尊处优的小少爷，半阖眼看人的时候有点蔓延的侵略性。

“嗯……”刘也停顿了下，“去你家洗吧。”

“我家？”

“那儿不就行了。”刘也突然笑开，树荫和光影尽数落进他眸子里，手指竖起指向对面那楼房的二层，正对着他家。

捕兽网一扯收起，被抓住的不是刘也，是焉栩嘉。

16  
焉栩嘉欣然落网，还妄图在交织的网里捕捉另一头兽。

刘也的皮肤很白，因而很容易留下掐痕，原有的痕迹消了个七七八八，焉栩嘉就很耐心地一点点重新为这具躯体染色。

他取下了脖子上打好的领带，仔仔细细地系在了刘也性器的根部，真丝布料有些滑腻，却依旧牢牢包裹住鼓起的囊袋。

焉栩嘉的声线平稳而有礼，他就是个富家少爷，掌握了金、钱、权、势，和对面这个人。

这个认知让他有些满足。

“刘也，我之前看你松领结的时候，就很想这么做了。”他拨弄了下吐着粘液的柱体，“我觉得会很漂亮，这个颜色很衬你。”

领带尾摆处的缝线以粗糙的触感摩擦着刘也的铃口，传递着某种扰动着思维的感觉。后股肉贴着小腿和脚踝，刘也现在成M型大张开腿坐着，这姿势别扭而羞耻，让人忍不住想要闭拢双腿，移开正对着焉栩嘉的挺立的阴茎。

焉栩嘉的手指掐着刘也的乳珠，他指尖有些凉，激得刘也不自觉绷直了背脊。

他一直喜欢的刘也的眼睛里又如他所愿地蒙上微微的水光，湿润的眼尾宣告着光天化日下的猛烈情欲，明明什么还没做，这人脸颊却升起片潮红的色泽，像是某种灭顶的快感正捣弄着他软腻的内部。

“你没睡好觉吗？”焉栩嘉并不急，扯家常般一寸寸观察着面前这个人，小巧的鼻尖、精致的唇珠、几乎看不见的喉结和细腻的锁骨，他真像一件该被束之高阁的艺术品，连挺着腰的弧度都像合着比例一样充斥着维纳斯的美。

刘也眼睛里有红血丝，让这双狐狸样的眼睛多了种脆弱易碎的触感，他喘着气，急促的热意在呼吸间弥漫。

“……天生的。”

焉栩嘉因这回答而笑起来，他也不评价什么，指腹从胸口挪到侧腹，摩挲了下勾人的腰窝，探向隐秘的后穴。

湿软而灼热，刚捅进去透明的肠液就顺着指尖流下去，湿答一片，穴肉像是有知觉一样轻轻吸附着伸进去的半截指节，它在期待着某种更猛烈的进攻，以柔软的内壁做无谓的抵抗。

“确实……天生的。”焉栩嘉把手指拿出来递到刘也眼前，黏腻的津液拉扯出暧昧的银丝，“你看，都不需要润滑剂。”

刘也半睁着眼睛，他顿了一下，然后勾起唇角张开嘴含住，软舌搅动着那手指。

焉栩嘉的手指被湿热的腮腔包裹住，干脆又伸了只手指进去捉住那舌头，指甲搔弄着舌根，带给刘也半窒息的恶心感和被征服的奇异感。

“唔……你……”含糊的话语因为被玩弄了舌头也听不清在说什么，只有眼睛里一波又一波聚集起无限制的潮水来，刘也身上蒙着一层明显的粉红，被领带缚住的性器格外紧绷，拼命朝外吐露着前列腺液。

现在的刘也就像是挠人的羽毛，每一次喘息都搔挠着焉栩嘉蓬勃的情欲，但他却依旧忍着没有插入那处软腻的后穴。

“我这里没有道具诶，”焉栩嘉的声音里像是渗着笑意，但头昏脑涨的刘也此刻却也分不清楚，“刘也？”

“……？”糊成团的泪水遮住了刘也眼睛，睫毛粘黏成一簇一簇的亮光，他直觉焉栩嘉要说些什么混账话，只微微抬头虚虚望向这人。

“那我把你干到失禁好不好？”

刘也下意识地摇摇头，思维抗拒着想象那副羞耻至极的画面，偏偏身体已经不自觉的软倒在焉栩嘉怀里，急促呼吸下的小腹微微起伏着，精液却也因姿势的变动而涂抹在了下腹。

焉栩嘉也并不在意刘也的回应，他解开自己的裤子，勃起的性器捅进期待已久的极乐之地，括约肌未曾阻拦就让肠肉包裹住那硬物，仿佛能勾勒出上面每条青筋的形状。

“干性高潮也可以哦，领带我就不解开了。”

伴随着饱胀感分泌的多巴胺情潮让刘也有种溺毙的错觉，他几乎是被抱着肏干的，因而也进入得尤其深，像快要被干到会阴那里，刺激着敏感的前列腺。

焉栩嘉这时候停止了对于别的地方娴熟的爱抚，只掐着手感极好的细腰抽插，“刘也你真的好色情啊，就算我不动，你也会主动摇起腰来诶。”

是真的、真的好色情。

“呜呜……哈啊！”刘也好像真听不清焉栩嘉在说些什么了，他的所有精力全被下体和后穴胀开似的快感占据了，只会发出乱七八糟的呻吟来。

刚插入的适应期过去，阴茎又重新勃起，被精液润湿的领带泛着不一样的颜色。

“带子要松了，我重新系一个吧。”焉栩嘉瞧见那团乱糟，解开领结重新拴在了铃口，正正好堵住刘也射精的可能性，“不用谢。”

痛苦和快乐一齐涌来，无法射精的难受感让刘也像条失去海水的鱼，大张着嘴止不住地喘息，泪水沿着眼角不要钱地滑落，扫过下颚、脖颈汇集在锁骨。他要死了，全身的力气都靠焉栩嘉来支撑。

偏偏后穴的抽插又带来源源不断的快感，情欲的性潮从小腹升起，五感都随之消失殆尽，只有一次又一次的撞击牵动着饱尝性爱的身躯。

极限便在再一次的抽弄中被触及，被制止的射精只能流出浅浅的液体，猛烈的干性高潮冲击着刘也的头脑，他的意识和灵魂一起被灭顶情欲撞成一块块不合规格的碎片，极致的快乐如同潮水淹没了他的身体。

他就按着焉栩嘉说的那样高潮了。

刘也清醒过来的时候还在焉栩嘉怀里。

阴茎上的领带已经被解开，扔在地板上仿佛还泛着水汽。

“刘也，”焉栩嘉抱着刘也，“你愿意做我男朋友吗？”如果这次不答应，那就下次继续。

焉栩嘉其实没寄存希望，毕竟是在这样一场激烈而不含温存的性事之后。

可刘也却抬着还润红的眼睛看着焉栩嘉，左耳的耳钉闪着细碎的银光，然后温温柔柔地笑起来，“好啊。”

焉栩嘉的心脏扑通扑通跳起来，某种异样的柔软包裹住那器官，叫他差点以为自己触碰到了刘也内里的魂肉，然后他知道，他没有。


	4. Chapter 4

17  
现在，要是高嘉朗和焉栩嘉重新来一次自我介绍，可能就有些滑稽了。

焉栩嘉手里握着两个手机，一黑一白，白色手机原是刘也的所有物，此刻正发着莹莹的光。

翟潇闻🐧:「刘也~今天教完舞有空吗？我们好久好久没见了😞」  
我就爱吃肥的:「那我给嘉嘉说一下啊。」  
翟潇闻🐧:「……为什么要给他说？」  
我就爱吃肥的:「嗯，他是我男朋友啊。」

对面很久很没有回信，焉栩嘉甚至可以想象出翟潇闻抓着手机愣住的样子。

翟潇闻🐧:「男人都是大骗子！」  
我就爱吃肥的:「那个，闻闻，我们两也是男的啊。」

黑色手机里的小企鹅头像与此同时发来一条信息——「焉栩嘉 你等着」，附赠微笑的emoji。

焉栩嘉心情极好地敲击屏幕——「我等着呢」

🐧:「你以为你管得住刘也吗」  
家鸽从不咕咕咕:「我从来没这么觉得过」  
🐧:「是吗」  
家鸽从不咕咕咕:「总之 就麻烦你了哦 我男朋友的好朋友」

他又不像某些人要求自己拯救别人，他又不是超人，更不是谁的盖世英雄。

舞蹈室里一如既往地人少。

赵让独自留下来加练，他最近学业忙，舞蹈课程这边落了几节课，所以现在缠着刘也要老师多教教他，撒娇一样竖起狗狗样的眼睛盯着对方，仿佛后面具现化出来一只尾巴摇啊摇。

“好好好。”刘也耐不住小孩的请求，给他扣动作，“这个地方卡住，会显得更有节奏点。”

“这样？”

“对。”刘也拉着赵让的手腕，控制着抬起的高度，“很厉害哦。”

一被夸就乐呵的小孩瞬间回了本性，整一个火炉似的往刘也身上扑，“我超喜欢老师！”

刘也被撞得后退几步，“赵让你慢点！”

虽然看起来像是制止，但其实语气很温柔，赵让也知道刘也就这性子，仗着自己长得高就紧紧揽着他老师，全然不顾这天气闷热来两人要凑一起汗水就直往下淌。

“老师！老师！你是不是要生日了？”赵让几乎是拖着刘也坐在地板上，想起什么了似的叽叽喳喳。

“对，”刘也瞧着两人也没法继续练习，干脆做下拉伸，扯着赵让胳膊分开腿靠近，“你还是学生别送什么礼物啊，好好练舞就行，练舞容易受伤，要保护好自己。”

“嗯嗯嗯……”赵让的表情像是拉筋又痛来嗷嗷叫似的，扭曲着脸还要开口，“反正我到时候送了你也要收。”

刘也到底争不过小孩，转移起话题来，“别别别，你不是老说自己最喜欢拼尽全力跳舞的时候了？”

“老师你要是答应我，今天就是我人生中……嗯，最巅峰的一天。”

“真的是，你到底有几个巅峰？”刘也没忍住笑起来，拉着的手都抓不稳，“好啦，只要别是贵重的，你送的我都喜欢。好好拉伸！”

赵让看着对面这人弯起眼睛埋着头笑，他确实通常一副爱粘人的姿态，舞蹈室里稍微歇一下都要凑老师面前去。他贪恋刘也身上无比温和的安全感，就像他忍不住想汲取这人周围氤氲的清浅香气，撩拨着他躯体深处的本能。

那其实是一种恐惧，人类的生存就起源于恐惧，所以他汹涌的不安只找到一个特殊的发泄口，那就是刘也，还有舞蹈。

舞蹈和刘也奇妙地融合在一起，成了赵让最佳的依赖品。

可刘也有时候太温柔了，琉璃般易碎的、仿佛虚假的温柔，赵让都不敢伸手去碰，他怕烫手、也怕戳破。所以他只有竭尽全力去修补这尊雕像，哪怕是看上去傻憨憨的逗乐。

赵让跟着笑起来，“放心，我宣布，今天是我最巅峰的一天！”他皱了下鼻子，开始补充说明：“你陪我买海绵宝宝那天算第二、哦，不对，我们第一次见面那天算第二……”

刘也从地板上站起来，黑色打底裤包裹的腿因全力的拉伸而有些颤抖，挼了一把还坐地上的小孩的头，“你大概有十万八千个巅峰的一天吧。”

“老师，你要走了吗？”

“嗯，有朋友还等着呢，你也快回家吧，”刘也晃了晃手机，一连串的消息轰炸，“别让家里人担心。”

赵让离开练舞室的时候，有个陌生男人像盯准了他一样正好朝里进，走廊有些窄，他微微侧身让过这人。

他走到熟悉的街道，榆树隐藏在黑夜里，两边的三层小楼都没亮灯，刘也家里还暗着。

赵让停下了脚步，他难得意识到二楼那盏灯对于他的意义，不止是泄出点光照亮这小道，而是某种更深层隐秘的符号。

那里一片漆黑，看不见帘子，也看不见过去的人影。

他突然想起那盆摔碎的欧石楠，娇嫩的花瓣压在泥块下，欧石楠、欧石楠。

他在那里站了好久，久到肩上的书包沉重来勒着他肩膀，也没有一盏灯亮起。夜色有点冷，赵让跺了跺酸麻的双脚，想起得回家了，还有海绵宝宝在等他呢。

18  
翟潇闻是故意从楼下停着的那辆车面前过去的，他走得趾高气扬，知道驾驶座上是个爱表的大少爷，还知道对方和刘也就在这辆车里做了一次。

也因而差点撞上刚出门背着书包的小孩，应该是刘也的学生？看上去瘦高个子，侧身道歉的时候有几分腼腆。

“刘也！”舞蹈室里吹着空调，不流通的空气混合着沉闷的汗味，翟潇闻进去就提着嗓子喊人，拖着刘也往外走。

“你慢点呢。”刘也从墙角提了一袋东西。

“慢不了，”翟潇闻回他，瘪着嘴嘟囔，“楼下可有人等呢。”

焉栩嘉确实是在楼下等着，刘也走过去敲窗子，“我今天和闻闻一起。”他有时候确实就执着于一些莫名其妙的原则，比如先来后到，比如揣着明白装糊涂。

“今晚回来吗？”

“当然是不回来了。”抢先回答的是翟潇闻，拽着刘也的手，抬起下巴的样子像求偶成功的帝企鹅。

刘也就好脾气地融合下剑拔弩张的氛围，“嘉嘉你回去吧，不用等我。”

焉栩嘉自然是特意开了这辆三人都知晓的车来，他看着刘也和他手上的袋子，举止言语都礼貌得像名门绅士，“你今天穿得很好看，希望你会喜欢我的礼物。”

刘也懂他宣召的暗示明示，便不说话了，只是笑。

车走了，翟潇闻才状似气鼓鼓地问刘也，“他给你什么礼物？”

刘也把手上的东西递给他，细线搓成的带子卡在指节弯，留着道红痕，“在这里。”

翟潇闻就顿住脚步翻起那袋子，里面是包装得齐整的袜子，透过口看得到黑色的蕾丝，他瞧了眼把它塞回去，东西撞上声脆响。

他知道那是双暗红色的高跟鞋。

翟潇闻一直知道刘也腿修长而匀称，小腿肚有点点可爱的弧度，那是一双可称之为漂亮美丽的腿，裹在半透明的黑色丝袜里，足尖的部分透着圆润，绷起的脚背呈流线型的纤长。

这人的神态自然，像学堂里挺直了背的姑娘，少了份骄矜，多了点不知深浅的茫然。

焉栩嘉给的礼物里还有条黑蕾丝的包臀裙，翟潇闻暗暗贬低了一番这人艳俗的审美，从屋里翻出条简单的红裙子，女性的裙子套在男人身上还是短了点，波浪形的大尾摆稍稍没过大腿根，晃一晃就看得到丝袜在大腿上勾勒出的环状蕾丝。

这条丝袜硬要讲还挺具设计感，全包住的部分只到了膝盖上方一点点，连接着三角形上部的是两根黑带子，正正好束住带子，勒着丰腴的大腿肉。

刘也踩着那双暗红色的高跟鞋，鞋底压在翟潇闻的掌心，重量其实很轻，只有尖尖的鞋跟扎手。皮质的鞋面光滑泛闪，榫卯一样契合住黑丝袜里的脚，也像艳红的穴肉咬住青筋虬张的阴茎。

大概因为是女性的情趣丝袜，原用作私处的开口现在却被刘也的性器撑着，丝线挤着囊袋，鱼尾摆的裙摩挲过铃口，颤弄出晶莹的黏液。

“姐姐。”翟潇闻一点点脱下他左脚上那双鞋，只手握住细窄的脚踝，丝袜的触感有种隔着纱的滑腻，和蠢蠢欲动的性意味。

姐姐脸颊的弧度柔和，半弯钩的狐狸眼像是被烟熏过，覆盖着薄薄一层曙色，他的唇瓣、下颌、喉结、锁骨都是近乎包容的温和。

千百张照片都摄不出那皮肤的润玉质地，更枉论他身上那股浅淡的气味。

翟潇闻本不该扫兴的，他一向知分寸，偏偏气不过刘也空荡荡的神色，“姐姐，你看到了什么？”

刘也就跟随着声响偏头，脱下鞋的那只脚朝前伸踩住翟潇闻的阴茎，轻巧地点弄，踮着脚尖隔着裤子蹭那块硬起，有一搭没一搭地挤压过根部的囊袋。

“翟潇闻呀，”他足尖顿了下，沿着翟潇闻的腹部胸膛往上抬，“还能是谁？”

“你知道我没有问这个。”你看见我身上标记着的偷拍、跟踪、脆弱、不安与占有欲了吗？如果你看见了，你怎么忍心呢？

刘也皱着眉头，当真一副茫然的样子，收回了脚，“我不知道。”

这人总这样，哪怕穿着女人的吊带裙子，裹一条裆部大开口的情趣黑丝，踩着双恨天高的暗色高跟鞋，在他者面前摆出了不知羞耻的挑逗姿态，也温温柔柔像高悬的月亮。

三头六臂的神通都没法让人登云摘月，更何况翟潇闻自己空有一具肉体凡胎。

普通人要追逐月亮，就要冒着粉身碎骨的危险。

翟潇闻于是笑起来，有些乖巧地点了点头，连眼睛都亮晶晶的，他起身去拿回来一个杯子，碰撞的冰块升起白色的寒气。他没管刘也脚上穿着的另一双鞋，而是伏下身子埋在刘也颈窝那里，清澈的嗓音像撒娇，“刘也，我有点累。”

他在刘也身边很久了，明明那时候还没有高嘉朗、更没有焉栩嘉。

那么长时间啊，就望着月亮发呆。

他错误地开启了第一步，又想遮掩，现在才意识到只是无用功罢了。

“我本来是拿来做冰点的，因为你很喜欢吃嘛。”翟潇闻嘀咕着，随意拿了块冰放在刘也乳头上，刺骨的寒冷瞬间粘黏上布料，他猜想其下一定摇曳出了肉欲的酡红。

翟潇闻的手指同样冰凉，摩挲着吊带外漏出的大片皮肤，柔韧的像某朵娇嫩花瓣下的萼片，会被揉捏出熟透的汁液来。

“不过这次你也会很喜欢吃的。”

刘也被冷得瑟缩了下，没空理翟潇闻，只软着嗓子喘息，硬挺的性器撑起裙摆，隐约漏出肿胀的头部。

纱质裙料阻拦不住冰块的渗透，沿着肌理滑落下道道深色的水痕，四散的冰水淋了他满身，像是被人对着手淫，射出的精液溅在他身上，混淆了寒冷与灼热的温度。

对于翟潇闻来说，这是项惩罚措施。

杯子里的冰融化成小块，翟潇闻掰开刘也的双腿，舞者的韧性很容易就分成大张开的M形，右脚的高跟踩在床铺上，陷下尤为明显的一个窝，他小腿肌肉绷着，足背弓着，脚趾紧紧抓着鞋底，湿漉的手从脚背往上摸就勾得刘也巍巍乱颤。

屁股小巧又挺翘，沿着原有的开口撕开，按住腰部的挣扎，稳稳地把冰块塞进去。

那处软肉抗拒式地假意推出，又在指尖的逼迫下顺从地吞入。

“呜！……唔啊！”刘也眼睛里聚集起连串揉湿的春雨，他咿唔着不成调的哭腔，冰凉的物件刺激着滚烫的体腔，肠肉的蠕动像要顶到最敏感的前列腺，“闻闻……我好难受……”

翟潇闻全当未听见，又塞了几块进去，融化的水顺着没闭拢的后穴四淌，单薄的丝袜和臀部都被弄湿成水淋淋的一片。

刘也只能喘息了，去汲取这片空气里为数不多的氧气，吊带裙快滑落完了，撕扯开大半的丝袜乱糟糟，灭顶的空虚让他想被肏干，被狠厉地肏干，哪怕是要扎破动脉的野兽利齿，也请一同予他死亡。

“唔……”所以他像条溺水的鱼一般摇摆，从鳃腔深处发出哀鸣，“呜……操我……”

翟潇闻舔着刘也眼角的泪珠，才施恩般将阴茎钉进去，去撞击那快消失的冰块，去触碰朝拜者的圣龛。

月亮被他拽下来了吗？

月光温柔背后那把剜骨的刃，切割出鲜血淋漓的翟潇闻，浇灌在刘也的躯体里。

“对不起。”

翟潇闻不知道自己为什么突然说了这句话，就像他不知道刘也脸上决堤般的泪珠是因为冲动难捺的情潮，还是无法用言语表达的悲悼。

19  
焉栩嘉和翟潇闻达成了巧妙的默契，好比翻花绳那缠缠绕绕的结，初始的结是那双情趣丝袜吗？或者说是追溯到焉栩嘉给翟潇闻点上的第一个红心？

刘也安静坐视这一切的发生，也把自己置身在这张大网中。

翟潇闻新发了朋友圈，没有用他那个空头像的小号，焉栩嘉点开那张图，那是轮月亮。

右下角露出来的房檐很眼熟，不正是他现在所处的这栋楼。焉栩嘉对此心知肚明，还饶有兴致点了右下角的转发。

他以前那群狐朋狗友发来条消息——「焉大少最近忙什么呢？」

家鸽从不咕咕咕:「忙着登月」

对面疑惑地敲来一个问号——「焉少你报名了太空计划？还玩的越来越高端了。」

焉栩嘉弯着嘴角继续敲打键盘，「不去太空 月亮落下来就行」。然后也不管对方的反应，直接拉黑了这个人。

月亮不需要奔他而来，只需要坠下来，就可以了。

翟潇闻手里握着个粉色跳蛋，低频率震动着。

他收到快递的时候惊讶了下，情趣道具的包装现在也越来越夸张，居然用了一个特别有格调的木盒子装过来。

带了点弧度的中等粗细的跳蛋，为了防止落在里面在尾巴上连了根硅胶做成的线，坠着小小的圆球体。

翟潇闻没找到遥控器，只在说明书里翻到了二维码。

在手机软件上尝试着摁下几个键，两头都跟着震动起来，柱体那边的模式更多，似乎附上了旋转的功能。

颤动的声音几近于无，就算是夹着这玩意儿走出去，也不会引起半点注意。

翟潇闻把东西塞到刘也手心里，垂下来的粉色小圆球搭在对方手上，这人是趴着的，只露着双绯红眼角，被子垫在腰下面，让丰腴白嫩的臀瓣翘得更高。

“你试试这个好不好？”翟潇闻的声音很清脆，说话的语气也正常的像他在邀请刘也尝一块蛋糕似的。

跳蛋小幅度地颤动起来，小圆球跳动着摩挲刘也的手腕。

刘也咬着下唇，羽翼般挽起的眼睛颇有些为难地瞧着翟潇闻，柱体有些干燥，只能用舌头一点一点地舔湿，偏偏微小的震动刺激着舌尖，在嘴里肆无忌惮地摇晃，仿佛要捅到窒息的喉咙口。

那东西对口腔来说着实大了点，下垂的球体刚刚好蹭着暴露在空气里的乳尖上，翟潇闻按着那条软硅胶的线打着圈研磨那处红肿。

颤栗的抖动透过冰冷的机械产物传递至肌肤，勾弄起筋脉骨髓里暗涌的麻痒感，铺天盖地卷上背脊，绷出条柔韧的弧线，像汹涌情潮里唯一的舟楫。

“呜呜……嗯……”跳蛋塞在嘴巴里扼阻了呻吟，只能从嗓子眼里发出点颤巍巍的呻吟。

翟潇闻很安静地注视着面前淫乱又色情的横陈玉体，他脸上没有浮现那种熟悉的青春洋溢的甜甜笑容，也没有叫喊着“刘也~刘也~”地缠着撒娇。

“……听得到我说话吗？”

陷入情事的刘也总是温顺的，偏偏背后藏着几分真切的癫狂。

他眼睛有时总空茫茫地睁着，没什么表情，像在走神，性爱时也这样，除了会渗出蜿蜒的红和朦胧的泪，依旧不知道虚晃在空气里的视线究竟落往何处。

好像每次性爱都能让他格式化，清空掉拉拉杂杂的东西，让他获得苍白的安全感。

翟潇闻从床头柜上拿起润滑剂，店家有些恶趣味，做成了精液似的白浊，飘荡着香甜的牛奶气味。

“你记得吗？很久很久以前是只有我们两个小孩子的，”翟潇闻的语调很缓慢，“没有高嘉朗、也没有焉栩嘉。”他陷入一场漫长的盘旋的回忆里，“我是想过我们会遇到不同的人。”

他不知道那时候的刘也瞒着他在做什么事，只知道每个早晨坐下吃饭时，刘也都显出种深入骨髓的疲倦，但这人不愿意说，他也就不问。他不知道自己错过了什么，回过神才发现连弥补的可能性都被堵死了。

甜腻粘黏的液体顺着手指被送进微微张开的穴口，灼热的肠肉吞吐起那乳白色的粘稠，吮吸着稍稍探入的指尖。

“我知道我们会长大的，我好像错过了什么……如果一直陪着你，会不会好一点？”插科打诨也好、卖萌撒娇也好，假如、假如能回到那圆圈的落笔点。

狐狸眼的睫毛上开始沾上亮晶晶的泪珠，被触碰到敏感的前列腺而差点含不住嘴里的跳蛋，就浅浅柔和地望了眼翟潇闻。

刘也以前不是这个性子的，他以前哪会是这种小心翼翼的、不安的温柔。

翟潇闻声音里带了丝特别特别委屈的哭腔，他真想哭，也不能哭，“刘也，我后悔了。”他没详说在后悔什么，后悔许诺下朋友的身份、再以血肉斑驳的方式掀开面具，还是后悔最初的最初，没有握紧这人的手。

他把震动着的跳蛋从对方嘴里取出来，挤压上肠肉间湿软的奶味润滑液，扩张后的肠穴轻轻松松便塞进去。

“但错了就错了吧。”翟潇闻突然甜甜地笑起来，亲了下刘也的唇角，“没关系的。”

哪怕一错再错，也是咎由自取。

由着粉色的道具维持着较低的颤抖频率，翟潇闻耐心地帮着刘也穿好衣服，“你今天还有舞蹈课，动作不要太大，东西流出来的话就不好了。”

他又想起点什么，将温热的手掌心覆盖上刘也的膝盖，絮絮叨叨地提醒一遍，“最近做的有点过，你有旧伤，别硬撑着，免得复发了。”

秋冬的天气微冷，刘也像乖乖的娃娃般被一层层地套上衣服，听到“舞蹈”才转过头来盯着翟潇闻。

“本来让你请假的，偏要去教那小孩。”翟潇闻皱着眉头，给他理了一下散乱的发梢，再次加重语气道：“如果伤到腿，你就不能跳舞了。”

刘也点点头，有些别扭地走了几步，才小幅度地迈着腿离开。

翟潇闻坐在沙发上看着门掩上，犹豫了会儿掏出手机。

🐧:「二维码.jpg」  
🐧:「适可而止 他有旧伤」  
家鸽从不咕咕咕:「那他更不该去上课」  
🐧:「……你又拗不过他」  
家鸽从不咕咕咕:「所以我只能用过分的手段」  
🐧正在输入中  
家鸽从不咕咕咕:「我有分寸」  
家鸽从不咕咕咕:「软件我下好了」

翟潇闻在对话框这头白了一眼，你能有个屁分寸。

20  
刘也在公交车上收到了来自男朋友的一条微信—— 「夹紧点」。

就知道遥控权从翟潇闻手上挪到了焉栩嘉手里。

如果求软，他横竖可以发点暗藏玄机的暧昧言语过去，可他今天心情不好。

翟潇闻塞个跳蛋还硬要那么多话，他又不是聋了，怎么会听不见。

听见了又能怎样？听见了也不能怎样，他是自身难保的泥菩萨，决定不了他们的任何选择，只能陪着咀嚼吞咽下所有错误。

他趁着中停站挪到了公交车的后座那儿，因为错开了高峰期，车上人不算多，然后点开焉栩嘉的头像——是否加入黑名单？是。

过了几分钟，股间的异物以突然加快的频率跳动起来，旋转着厮磨柔软的肠肉，撩拨出黏腻水意，嗡嗡的震颤逼得后穴不自觉地收紧，绞住体内作乱的玩具。

一大一小两东西都被塞了进去，配合着玩弄，仿佛能听到它两相碰撞时传来的令人牙酸的声响。

刘也绷得笔直，手指紧紧攥住车上的扶杆，酸腻的瘙痒感已经让下体冒出些黏液，更让每一寸筋骨都瘫软在绵绵不绝的情潮中，一波又一波涌上意欲呻吟的喉腔。

他喘息急促，额间布着细小的汗珠，眼尾洇湿了飞红，藏在发梢里的耳垂发热发烫。

公交车突然一个急停，整车乘客惯性地朝前一扑，刘也被搞得趔趄了几步，肠穴里的东西也跟着变换出更快速的节奏，他死死咬着下唇，吞进了快出口的叫唤。

司机操着口音恶狠狠地啐了下乱晃的私家车，车上人也附和着抱怨两句。

隔座的老奶奶回过头来看向刘也，好心劝道：“小伙子你身体不舒服吗？要不要坐下来？”

他神色有些懵，羞耻的情绪异常猛烈地弥漫开来，来源于被窥破的恐惧，然后扯开极微小的一个笑容，朝她摇了摇头。

“……谢谢，我快到了。”泛白的指尖更紧地抓住了扶杆，稳住了微微打颤的双腿。

刘也舔了下唇角，尝到了微微的血腥味。在公交车上硬撑的时候他不小心咬破了唇肉，刺痛感让他清醒过来。

赵让正透过舞蹈镜偷偷朝这儿看，刘也朝他那边瞅一眼，小孩就猛收回眼神，有模有样地继续跳舞。

老师今天不太对。赵让练到一半便停了，胡乱抹了脸颊滑落的汗珠，犹犹豫豫走到刘也面前。

“老师……”

刘也这会儿微阖眼帘正忍着股内捣乱的玩具，不自然地收缩着穴肉，但肠液和泄出的润滑剂还是隐隐沾湿了内裤。

听到赵让的声音，他睁开眼睛。

“……”赵让不自觉地屏住了呼吸，他在那简简单单的抬眼里咀嚼出种诡秘的心悸，对方的眼尾在一瞬间太过上挑，以至于流露出点锐利狠厉的锋芒。

偏偏额头双颊都渗了点燥热的汗，起皮的唇瓣上刺眼的血肉，整个人仿佛交织着妖异的苍白与艳红。

“你发烧了吗？”赵让吞了口唾沫，试探性地将手掌伸过去，他嗅到种浅浅的奶香味，和刘也平时的味道不太一样。

刘也却微微侧头躲了过去，“没事，有什么问题吗？”他的语气依旧很柔和，但话语却格外简短，像是不耐烦。

留下赵让尴尬地把手停留在半空，讪笑着蜷起手指，有点委屈地收回去。

“啊……啊、我有个地方不是很会。”赵让被问得一懵，突然不知道该怎么面对这位比他大好几岁的哥哥，也是他的老师，就像他不知道该怎么让自己忘掉那天老师腿间格外色情的红肿。

舞蹈室逼仄的狭窄空间让小孩感到了从未有过的手足无措。

跳蛋还在体内格外猛烈地搔挠着，刘也几乎要被情欲的潮水给泡出起伏的褶皱，由后穴的湿软铺开，全身上下都变得敏感，少年人带着薄汗的热气熏得他头昏脑胀。

“哪里？”刘也硬逼着自己站起来，狠狠咬着腮帮子内的肉以维持脸上的表情。

“也不是很难、我觉得我可以搞懂！老师你休息一下好不好？”

“我没有事。”刘也淡淡重复了一遍，走到赵让面前查看起他的动作，脸上却晕起病态的潮红，眼睛里都是迭起波澜的水雾。

赵让拗不过他，只有紧紧注视着对方，晃眼又看见他唇边被咬破的血色。

好像、好像那天站在门外，透过未合拢的一条缝，瞧见刘也脸上高潮一般的空茫。

婴孩拳头大小那一头因为幅度剧烈而从后穴滑落了，此刻正磨蹭刘也柔软白皙的腿根，偶尔还会摩擦到充血的阴茎，格外明显的异样让本该流畅的舞蹈中出现异常的卡顿。

赵让注意到了却没吱声，只更认真地瞧着老师的示范。

“我明白啦！老师你去休息吧。”他扯出一个灿烂的笑脸来，半推着刘也过去休息，期以让自己忘记掉这人后肩处的咬痕。

刘也在后面站住，他努力地呼吸着以平息掉颤巍巍发软的身躯，他避开了赵让的眼神，只觉得那份扎人的干净更迫使他的狼狈淫糜无处遁形。

跳蛋停了一会儿，又在松懈的时刻以最高频率震动起来——“唔……”刘也再一次压住下唇，遏制住所有喘息的声响。

“老师！”赵让顿了顿，没有转头，“过两天是你生日吗？你……”

刘也盯着舞蹈镜里的人影看，打颤的双腿快难以支撑他的站立，也分辨不清赵让的问话，含混地嗯了声后急匆匆走出去。

那个方向是厕所。

“你……”可以和我一起吗？赵让吞咽下未完的话语，沉默地望着阖上的门。

刘也不知道外面站着一个人，仓促间直接撞上。

那是很熟悉的嗓音——“刘也，你不想让他知道是吗？这还是你跳舞的地方。”

那是焉栩嘉。

赵让在练舞室里等着，开门进来的却不是老师，而是一个男人。

他愣住，他不可能忘记这个男人，在这个教室里压住了他的老师肏弄。

“赵让同学吗？不好意识，你老师身体有点不舒服，你也可以早点回去了。”

“啊？”他有点茫然地应了一声。

男人很礼貌，继续开口道：“他应该给你发了微信。”

他于是跑到一边去拿自己的手机，刘也果然给他发了条消息——「让让，我有点不舒服，先回去了。」

再抬头的时候，那个男人已经离开了。

赵让握着手机往屋外走廊跑，他撑在走廊那里的栏杆上，朝外看。

夜色下一辆说不清牌子与型号的车正缓缓启动，副驾驶上坐着一团黑色的人影。

赵让知道，那是刘也。

空气里的氧气突然消失殆尽，这里肯定变异了一种生物，它肯定贪婪地以氧气和心脏为食，不然他怎么会连大张着嘴都喘不过气来，不然他怎么会觉得自己全身的血肉都被一刀刀剜空。

舞蹈室里太空旷了，没有人的气味。

强大的变异生物盘踞在这里，开出了朵粉嫩娇艳的石楠花。

它太强大太强大了，海绵宝宝不过是一块黄色的小海绵，怎么可能敌得过它。小海绵被猛地掀翻，羸弱不堪地倒下。

地板很凉，赵让缓慢地开始想，刘也怎么能忍心让他在空气里溺水。

21  
刘也被带回去压在地毯上做了几次，就着没拉出去的跳蛋被肏弄，黏腻的精液肠液和奶味的润滑剂一齐落在深色毯子上，像被碰倒的颜料罐，拉拉杂杂污了整块画板。

他醒来的时候依旧有点发烧，浑身绵软着，腿有点疼，像那一天被硝烟穿透的熟稔的疼痛。

翟潇闻端着碗温热的粥坐他旁边，一勺一勺喂给他吃。

“这粥是以前你教我的呢，”翟潇闻把碗放旁边，问道：“我是不是学得很好？”

刘也笑着点点头，嗯了声。

翟潇闻给他掖了下被角，继续说：“焉栩嘉在洗锅，刚砸烂了两个碗，正嘀咕着网上找配套的。我说你绝对看得出来，还不如买个新的正好换了，他不信。”

刘也就噗地笑出声，猛然弯起眉眼。

他休息了一天，给舞蹈室和赵让那边都说了声，小孩发过来一个乖乖的海绵宝宝表情包，他悄悄保存了下来。

第二天他要去上课，焉栩嘉和翟潇闻强行把他扣住，异口同声地说，你还要休息，舞蹈室那边请了假，总之不许出去。

翟潇闻无尾熊似的抱着他说：“反正你要好好休息啦~”

焉栩嘉半威胁说：“你tui……跳舞没个度，多休息一下。”

刘也无奈地答应下来，很愧疚地又给赵让发微信，对面撒着娇说没关系，又发来一张大笑着的表情包，他再次偷偷点了存图。

宛若无人知晓的小秘密。

刚好在家闲着，他窝沙发上看电视，换了几个频道也没可看的，干脆随便点播了部电影。

看到中间才觉得剧情熟悉，好像之前和谁看过，可能刚开演就去做爱了，咿唔着做完才被抱在谁怀里从半截继续看。

电影讲了什么不知道，大概是什么乱七八糟的爱情故事，只记得做的时候应该是狠狠咬了一口对方，所以后半段看电影，对方一直压在他肩膀上琢磨着从哪儿下口好。

然后门铃响了，刘也从快递员手里签收了他的快递。

开门的一瞬间，刘也突然就回忆起来了——那是高嘉朗。

他明明格式化掉也清空了关于那个人的所有。

原来什么也没忘。

快递是一封信，信里面应该放着别的物什，硬邦邦的。

信封上写着：刘也，唱首歌吧。末尾画了个有些飘的笑脸，像能闻到股高粱酒味，其实这个人家乡明明是草长水清的湿地，却硬生生有种风沙肆掠的苍茫。

刘也原本坐在沙发上，又犹豫了下，盘腿到了地上。

电影还在放，男女主角矛盾冲突正开始，在瓢泼大雨里撕碎了所有爱情的见证。

某种意义上说，那沙发承担了他们太多次的性爱，每一寸绒布都抚慰过他两的肌肤，以至于要在那上面翻看这封信让刘也有些别扭。

他先倒出来了两把钥匙，一把尚算崭新，另一把却肉眼可见的磨损。

刘也沉默了下，抓住了钥匙，凹凸不平的棱齿硌住了手心，有一点点轻微的疼痛。他怎么会不知道高嘉朗自己偷配了把钥匙，每次回去楼梯口那儿那么多的烟灰，还能有谁。

他只是不说罢了，好以这种软刀子告诉高嘉朗——你救不了我，你怎么不赶快游上去？

高嘉朗置之不理，只牢牢抓住他的手。

为什么非得抓住我的手呢？

这人最开始就这样，在他两阴差阳错、混乱不堪的初遇，在那个酒精、枪支、窑妓扎堆的腌臜环境里，高嘉朗抱着刘也躲在角落里，说，“别怕，你会逃出去的。”这人手心的那把枪，枪口还弥散着硝烟的滚烫，足以将那群尸位素餐、灭绝人性的垃圾一一剿灭。

哭喊、尖叫与呻吟声里，他看见满溢的鲜血、暴涨的脑浆、裸露的尸体，还看到那颗穿过高嘉朗肋软骨的子弹，拉出一条长长的死神的尾巴。

他当时慌得厉害，拼命用衣角用袖子也堵不住血，只有双手红成一片。

他从没有那样感受过死亡，感受过比悲哀更胜一筹的绝望，感受过更甚他膝盖疴疾的疼痛，他用手掌盖住那团灼烧的血肉，快跪下来哀求对方，一个劲说，我们去医院吧好不好？

他痛吗？还是高嘉朗更痛？如果两个人都很痛，那错的人是谁？

刘也后来老做梦，梦里一遍又一遍重复那一切，一会儿是他躺在床上忍着泪水无力挣扎、一会儿他硬撑着对担忧的翟潇闻露出个笑容、一会儿是他躲在柜台下面不敢出声只瞧见双尖头皮鞋、一会儿是他被高嘉朗抱在怀里满手都是鲜血……他自己偶尔是那持枪狙击的猎人，更多时候却是倒在刀下、枪下的一块腐肉，连半点血都流不出来的干瘪的肉块。

高嘉朗抓住他的手，特别用力，他不知道这人哪来的力气，还特精神地对他说：“我给你唱歌吧，你别怕，月亮出来了，好孩子就该睡觉了。”

就是那首该死的歌，有些人得多心大才能在告白的时候也唱这首歌，还真以为那是首哄孩子的童谣吗？

刘也从来都不是个好孩子，高嘉朗一定是弄错了这点。

可他却在那股扑鼻的血腥味和升高的体温里乖巧地闭上了眼睛，身上和心口的疼痛都沉寂了，他由着高嘉朗握住他的手。

他啊，他为他做过一分钟的好孩子。

偏偏高嘉朗非要做个英雄！

刘也把那两把钥匙扔到了垃圾桶里，看着它们静静地沉睡在黑色塑料袋的底部。

吵闹的电视机还在响，男女主角分开又复合，弯弯绕绕都搅在一起，最后男主角独自离开没半点消息，暗色调的拍摄手法抑制住了所有情感。

他重新坐回来抽出里面那张卡片，那上面写着三个字——“对不起。”

对不起什么呢？对不起没做到一辈子的承诺？还是对不起没能让月亮升起？到底是谁该说对不起。

刘也不自觉地揉皱了那张纸，又恍恍惚惚地松开，纸片轻飘飘地翘起尾边灰色的角来。他便伸手把它翻过来，背面画着圆圆的一个圈，圈外用铅笔非常仔细地涂上了层灰色。

薄薄的纸张似有千斤重，压得刘也喘不过气来，压得他拿不稳这张纸。

高嘉朗得在这纸上修修改改多少次，才能把这个月亮画得那么大，那么圆。他真给刘也送来一个月亮，幼稚的月亮。

刘也在高嘉朗怀里问过他，你咋这么会骗人呢？

高嘉朗真的不骗人，唱了歌就会升起月亮。

可是、可是他还没来得及唱歌，刘也迟钝地想起这件事来，就张开了嘴，没有出声，水珠却滴了下来，砸在翘起的角上。

他慌慌张张去擦拭那卡片，才惊觉此刻的举动与多年前的影子那样重合，他那时也哭了吗？

信封里还剩最后一样东西，刘也却失了拿出来的勇气，他两那悲哀的默契让他猜到里面是什么了。

一颗子弹壳，从高嘉朗心口取出来的子弹壳。

刘也终于埋着头哭了出来，他大口大口地喘息着，呼吸间却刀割一样疼，空气里怎么都遍布着锐利的尖刺，把他扎的遍体鳞伤。

他所有的陈年暗疾混合着新伤，死死咬住了他的心脏。

电影要进入尾声了，所有人都说男主角死了，分开多年后的女主角在路上突然看见了辆车，熟悉的身影让她奔跑着前去追。

车停了，车上却不是那个熟悉的人，女主角正深鞠躬地向对方道着歉。从她身后驶过一辆车，掀起的风吹乱了她的头发。

镜头凝固在那辆车上，背影像是男主角，远远地消失在了视野尽头。

那天刘也问高嘉朗，“男主活着吗？”

高嘉朗只用牙齿磨了磨刘也肩膀。

“你想咬就咬。”

“不咬。”高嘉朗沉默了会儿，“兴许，还活着吧。”


	5. Chapter 5

22  
焉栩嘉回来的时候被刘也的状态吓了一跳，对方脸色太苍白了，整个人像碎过后的勉强缝合，比前几天发烧还要虚弱的样子，透着摇摇欲坠的劲。

“刘也……？”

刘也没回答他。

他几乎不敢碰这人，偏偏做不出什么吃的，只得又打电话给翟潇闻，喊他过来。

翟潇闻进门一看就想踹焉栩嘉，拉他到一边问，“你又干了什么？”

焉栩嘉也很茫然，“我真的什么也没干。”

“你问了吗？”

“他不说话。”

“哟？不硬来了？”翟潇闻瞟他一眼。

“实在没办法，哪怕别人眼里再过分的手段我也会用。”焉栩嘉说得很认真，也是真这么想。

翟潇闻沉默不言，从锅里舀了碗粥，递给焉栩嘉，“记得洗锅。”

刘也小口小口乖巧地喝着粥，盯着这两人说：“我明天去上课，怎么都要去。”

这算是通知。

没有商量余地。

刘也没在微信里发消息，说明今天会来上课。

赵让一路乐呵呵地去到舞蹈室里的时候，刘也已经在了，对着镜子正练舞。

“老师！今天是你的……”赵让笑嘻嘻地准备扑过去，却在看到对方苍白洇汗的脸庞时猛然停住了脚步，他还没来得及放下书包，此刻便沉重得要压倒他。

为什么又是这样？

脆弱、破碎、拼命压抑着什么。

他下唇上的那个口子已经结痂，想来后肩那个牙印也快消失不见，可眼睛依旧是哭过后的涩红。

“赵让，过来练习。”刘也看向跑过来的学生，安安静静地开口。

赵让却站在原地，像是半个字也没听见，他低着头先从背上取下书包放到角落里去，然后开始准备拉伸。

“嗯！好，我马上过来！”

“拉伸要到位——”刘也过去按住他肩膀，使劲往下压，“不是小孩子了，不能偷懒。”

“好，”赵让点点头，没因为疼而抽气，认认真真地说道：“我绝对不偷懒。”

刘也监督式地盯着赵让，脸上少见的没有半点笑意。从这具廉价的肉体到虚无缥缈的灵魂都轻飘飘的，维持笑容也累，维持思考也累。

或许唯独跳舞能让他活过来，他的伊甸园啊、他的乌托邦，他受伤的伊甸园、他焚毁的乌托邦。

过会儿赵让标标准准完成了拉伸，兴冲冲凑到刘也面前去，眼睛亮晶晶的像在发光，“老师，今天……”

“加紧练习。”刘也打断了小孩的话，却看到那双熠熠生辉的眸子渐渐暗下去，他突然有些后悔，怎么能撒气在一个孩子身上。

“你……”刘也踟躇着想开口说些什么，偏偏躯干各处涌上来的疲倦让他连说话都觉着累。

赵让试图同往常一般挤出单纯的笑容，却硬生生做不到。小孩皱了下眉，恍然明白，原来是身体觉得委屈了。

“你很喜欢跳舞吧？”刘也最后只这样问道，他一定就像当初的自己，是有光的。

“我很喜欢跳舞，也很喜欢老师！”赵让抓住刘也的手，炙热的体温通过相接触的那寸肌肤开始穿梭，眼睛一点一点地重新亮起来。

刘也知道赵让其实想表达什么，小朋友把整颗心全塞他手里，让炽热的情感淌成沸腾的液，锻造化成锋利的刃。

他是这把刀的全权所有者，小孩握住他的手，就像是在以少年人的嗓音告诉刘也，你可以杀死我。

——你可以杀死我。

刘也有点恍惚了，他往外抽手，不知道自己在说什么，“那你要好好跳舞。”奇怪，他在杀人吗？他又在杀人吗？

“可我很喜欢老师。”赵让紧紧拽着刘也的手，又重复一遍，“可我很喜欢刘也。”

刘也摇了摇头，使劲抽出了手，“不要喜欢我。”

赵让手中失去了那份穿梭回溯的温度，他瞧见刘也锁骨那里崭新的淤色痕迹。舞蹈室里的变异生物又开始夺食他的氧气了，他又要再一次喘不过气了。

刘也究竟知不知道他要喘不过气了？

好过分，怎么能要求海绵宝宝去和变异生物战斗呢？

好过分，怎么能要求一块普普通通的海绵去呼吸呢？

“刘也，你知道吗？舞蹈室里有一个怪物。”赵让紧紧地紧紧地抱住了刘也。

舞蹈室的地板特别特别凉，不管是后背、手臂、大腿，还是别的任何赤裸着的肌肤，都是一般无二的寒冷。

地板像块巨大的散发着寒气的厚实冰层，只有北极才能找到那么大的一块冰。

人躺在上面像整块鱼肉，原先刘也只是溺水，现在他成了条被宰割的鱼。

刘也嗡动着唇瓣，不知道从哪里发出的声音：“不、不要……”他感到熟悉的埋葬在记忆里的痛苦不堪。

赵让后来想起来，问自己，人怎么能发出这种声音，这种连每一个音节都在战栗的啼泣声。

他一寸寸地抚摸着留有痕迹的皮肤，同时也摩挲其余地方完好洁白的肌肤。他很公平，因为他还是个小孩，他的嫉妒与背叛都是轻而浅薄的，他所有的出格都裹在厚重的动物皮毛里，抓扯下湿腻的流着鲜血味道的茸毛。

他像一条被怪物逼疯了的狼狗，听不见所有的拒绝声，只会张嘴去咬噬喉结，舔到挺立肿胀的乳尖。

可孩子气不能减轻半分痛苦，反而加深那道难以逾越的鸿沟。

刘也摇着头，一次又一次，用力地摇着头，酸涩的眼泪再度漫出，他挣扎着往后退，不该是赵让，最起码不该在这里。

舞蹈室不是屠宰场，不能让干净的小兽拿起屠刀刺向另一头血肉淋漓的老兽。

舞蹈室怎么能容纳这种绝对肮脏的性事。

刘也的后退被一只手掌稳稳地按住，又拖回来，重新厮磨跳跃的动脉、圆润的肩头、细腻的腕侧、修长的指骨，赵让在嗅着他熟悉的味道，寻找他丢失的安全感。

那皮肉里隐藏的浅淡香味勾起他的瘾，便用牙齿一点点磨着那味道的根源，腥气于是扑进他鼻腔，伴随着不知名的苦涩药味。

他终于在这个味道里得以重新呼吸，他在这个气味里战胜了那未知的变异生物。

或者说，他失败得彻彻底底，他沦为这个掠夺氧气与血肉的怪物。

“让让……不要、至少不要在这里……求求你……”刘也还在抗拒着，他全身上下每一处都在宣告着抵抗，却依旧被狠狠囚禁住。和从前的任何一次都不一样，他不占据任何主动权，他的拒绝比乞丐与妓女的吵闹还要低微。

赵让安静下来，他盯着刘也殷红得过分的狐狸眼，“可你一直这样，腿交、道具、永远消退不了的吻痕，你今天也这样，是和谁做了才过来的吗？”

“你说不要喜欢你，是只有上了你的人才能说这句话吗？”他的手慢慢伸向没有半点遮掩的大腿，触感很柔软。

眼泪打湿了额侧的发根，润出寒冷的滋味，刘也意识到小孩在说什么了，拼命摇着头，“不一样，这里不一样。”

“不对，这里和其他地方……”他用力，掰开了合拢的双腿，穴肉是红肿而滚烫的，“没有任何区别。”

小孩轰轰烈烈的爱情比爆炸还威力巨大，比最愚蠢的罪犯还不知轻重。

他在说实话，在打破刘也自我约束的囚笼，他要告诉他，从来没有任何区别。

“痛……”刘也瞬间痉挛了下，反射性地想缩成一团，湿漉的眼泪哗啦啦往下落。

赵让按住挣扎的人，温热的舌尖从眼尾开始舔走每一滴要落下来的泪水，近似兽类的抚慰，“不痛不痛。”

撕裂的疼痛半点未得到消解，反而被混着鲜血强硬地刺进去，在抽弄间攀延到疼痛的顶峰。

“老师，你一定不记得了。”

痛苦太盛，好像这躯体的每一个地方都开始返潮似的抽疼，把他藏起来的糟糕肮脏全冲到岸上。

赵让笨拙地亲吻刘也的唇角，学着技巧爱抚他的老师，他重回乖乖巧巧的语气，“今天是你的生日，我想祝你，生日快乐。”

越过顶峰的肢体逐渐复苏了最隐秘的快感，流淌在生命的细胞里。

可这迟来的生日祝福亦显得啼笑皆非。

刘也却突然没了言语，他打断了小孩太多次，让这人始终没能把这句话说出口，只能在这个绝佳讽刺的场景下送出。

歪歪扭扭、弯弯绕绕得追究到哪个错误呢？

沉默让人重新迎来了窒息，赵让抱着怀里的人，他失了所有办法，只能学着大人方式继续吞下苦果，掐着腰肏弄已经容纳下他性器的后穴。

疼痛和快感夹杂成巨大的圆圈，套住了刘也，他的所有力气一丝丝地随着时间而流逝，眩晕让他恍惚觉得自己能触碰到松软的天花板。

“老师……我真的喜欢你。”

“让让，”刘也突然睁开眼睛，他的语气很温柔，比月光、太阳、花蕊等所有美好的东西还要温柔，“……谢谢你。”

赵让愣在原地，刘也已经在他怀里失去意识，这具躯体突然就很冷，冻得他瑟瑟发抖。

太冷了啊，舞蹈室的地板真的像一层无比厚实的冰。

小孩那轰轰烈烈的爱情要迎来落日。

23  
赵让坐在急救室外面的公共座椅上，医院特有的消毒水味充斥在鼻腔里，卷走了他好不容易夺来的气味。

焉栩嘉和翟潇闻站在旁边，没有任何表情，他们两因为不放心而先把车停在了舞蹈室下，才能最快地送刘也到了医院里。

穿着白大褂的医生从诊室里出来，解开口罩，“病人的家属在哪里？”

围上去两个人，赵让没有资格动，垂着头坐在椅子上。

“他现在怎么样了？”

“他有没有事？他……”

医生打断了两个人嘈杂的问话，说道：“不要两个人一起问，病人状态尚且稳定，我会详细说明情况的。他亲属是谁？”

焉栩嘉开口：“我是他男朋友。”

“需要节制房事，病人身体很虚弱。”医生的语气沉下去，“关于腿、病人的腿有救治过的旧伤，但因为一直运动着没有静养，加上房事剧烈，导致了病情加重。”

“他……还可以跳舞吗？”翟潇闻眼睛里渗出红血丝，小心翼翼地询问道。

医生皱了皱眉，“目前来看，剧烈运动是需要禁止的，根据后期复健情况，或许能支撑比较轻松的舞蹈，但还是建议好好休养。”

赵让依旧垂着头，他突然不敢想象知道这件事的刘也会怎么样了。

不能跳舞。

刘也怎么可以不能跳舞了呢？

这是天底下最滑稽的玩笑话。

“你听到了吧？”翟潇闻坐在了长椅上，声音砂砺纸一样沙哑，“你知道刘也有多喜欢跳舞，他太喜欢……太喜欢了，甚至是为舞蹈而活的。”

赵让不知道该怎么办，消毒水的气味同样让他无法呼吸。他杀死了一个人吗？他杀死了他的老师吗？他手上沾满了鲜血吗？

翟潇闻继续说道，好像有水珠从眼眶里滑落，“我很早以前就知道他有腿伤了，养一段时间又继续跳，我要拦他，他给我说，没有一个舞者是不受伤的。我拗不过他，我怎么可以拗不过他？我就算是折断他的手，也该拦着他，你说是不是？”

赵让开不了口，他居然一直享受着伤痕累累的温柔，他才是天底下最可笑的人。

“对不起。”赵让又一次埋下了头，今天究竟发生了什么？他只记得，鲜血好烫、好红，急救室外的那盏灯好亮、好红。

“你不该对我们说这句话，”沉默很久的焉栩嘉接过了话，“我们可以用最粗鲁的方式责怪你，但没有这样做，你知道原因，是吗？”

“你走吧。”翟潇闻看了眼赵让，“你还是个学生，学生就意味着，你真还太小太小了。”

“……我可以等到老师醒来吗？”赵让安静了会儿，问道。

焉栩嘉轻笑了一声，像在陈述某个事实，“小朋友，他已经不是你的老师了。”

他已经不是我的老师了。

舞蹈室里灯还亮着，地板上有湿漉漉的浊液和血迹。

赵让从清洁间里找到拖把，一寸一寸地拖着地，然后背上书包。

书包太重了，里面塞着一个海绵宝宝的玩偶，那是有一次和老师、和刘也逛街时玩游戏得来的。刘也本来想要，最后却给了他，他那时候就想，生日那天，要把这个送给对方当生日礼物。他想了很久很久，中途变了无数次礼物，最后还是决定送这个。

赵让把那个玩偶放在了刘也常坐着的椅子上，这样他一眼就能看见了。

如果刘也还会来到这间舞蹈室的话。

“刘也，生日快乐。”对着空荡荡的教室，赵让无声地张开嘴，他未经允许擅自许了一个愿望，希望刘也可以、平平安安。

今天是你的生日，我其实只是想祝你，生日快乐。

关上灯的一瞬间，赵让的眼泪“唰”地落下来了，他一直没有哭过，那么多可以哭的时候他没哭，到现在，所有的痛苦成百上千倍地漫上来，通通化作汹涌的泪水，搅碎他存活的全部依赖。

没有人安慰他。

他原是个笨孩子，正被逼着踩在刀刃上长大。

守在病床前的翟潇闻握着刘也的手，转头问一边的焉栩嘉，“我们是不是该向他说声对不起？”

焉栩嘉看着他，“你可以说。”

夜又安静下来。

月亮被我们拽下来了吗？

月亮自己坠落了。

24  
刘也醒来的时候，白炽灯在天花板上晃眼，再移开视网膜上就出现灰紫色的斑块，偏头看着旁边的翟潇闻时，就连这个人模样也看不清。

冬天的窗户口透过缝隙往里呼啦啦吹的是彻骨寒风。

他身上穿着长袖的厚衣服，暖气熏得人昏昏欲睡，风刮过来脸通红一片。

翟潇闻看到他醒过来时露出了欣喜的表情，踮着脚小跑过去关窗子，又想摁下床头的唤铃找医生过来。

刘也温和地笑起来，他的声音因为许久未说话而有些干涩，“闻闻。”

“你醒了，有没有觉得哪里不舒服？”翟潇闻脸上有点显而易见的憔悴，忙上忙下像只昏了头的小企鹅，扑棱着翅膀乱窜。

“嗯……都挺好的。”腿痛，和当年一样甚至更强烈的疼痛，但刘也下意识隐瞒了这一点，选择了万金油似的回答。

翟潇闻狐疑地看了他一眼。

“是医生说了什么吗？”刘也问道。

翟潇闻却在那双眼睛看过来前避开了视线，“没有，你好好休息。”

刘也继续说，“就是有点饿。”

“那我出去买点吃的，这周边有家店其实味道还不错来着，就是要等的久一点。”翟潇闻出去的时候绊了下脚，松开了攥紧的手，快步离开。

刘也看着他的身影消失，收了笑容摁响了床头边的呼叫铃。

冬天真冷啊，哪怕在被窝里也感受不到一点点热量。

他往外哈了一口气，空中没有白雾，他开始怀疑一点，是不是他的五脏六腑已经被冻僵。

翟潇闻提回来的是粥，清淡却熬得浓稠，刘也小口小口地喝着，然后乖乖的躺下去。

又一次醒来的时候，天色暗了下来，焉栩嘉和翟潇闻站在一起，在窗口那边小声地说话。

刘也没动，安静地瞧着他两，然后闭上眼睛。

在他捕捉到的响动里，焉栩嘉走过来坐到病床边把被角理好再无动作，翟潇闻出门了十几分钟，回来的时候带着浅浅的烟味。

他有时候觉得自己正在破碎，沉沦下坠的过程格外漫长。

他想起深海里一条庞大的鲸鱼，微光的海面到幽深的海底，生命在下降、下降、下降，在缓慢地抽离，却也是在这样静谧的死亡背后，诞生一座喧嚣的岛屿。

这是发生在深海里最孤独、最温柔、最隐秘的传说。

养病的日子很枯燥，病房里的娱乐活动确实乏善可陈。

不过刘也对此并不太在意。

有时候翟潇闻觉得，或许他连有没有人和他说话也不在意了。

刘也没有问过关于赵让的事情，好像随着那天十二点钟声的敲响，所有的故事都湮灭消亡，风一扬就散得干干净净了。

他只是偶尔打开手机相册，然后一张张删掉一个人的、两个人的自拍。

他两笑得太灿烂了，额头脸颊还挂着汗珠，热气仿佛能从很远的那一天穿过屏幕粘附在他手上，粘得他颤颤手指就点下了确定。

又是一个深夜，刘也睁着眼睛没有睡着。

焉栩嘉削了个水果，分了半给翟潇闻，另一半切小块喂到刘也嘴里，问他：“这么晚怎么还不睡？”

“我听到今天的天气预报说晚上有雨。”

翟潇闻问：“你在等下雨吗？”

刘也迟缓地眨了眨眼睛，暖气让屋子里闷闷的，搅乱了他的思维，“对，我在等下雨。”

刚说完，雨就落下来了，哗啦啦淅沥沥砸碎在窗玻璃上，溅开成一串串白色细珠串成的线撒在地面，混湿了脏污的泥尘。

他就转头看向那扇窗，看着透明的水渍顺着框沿往下滑。

滴滴答答，盘旋成时钟行驶的声音，很好听。

下雨啦。

下雨啦会有孩子穿着小小的雨衣出去踩水，他们一定笑得很开心。

焉栩嘉和翟潇闻出去，聚在阳台那里，没有遮掩的窗口朝内飘雨丝，打在人身上。

“翟潇闻，你告诉他了吗？”

“没有。”翟潇闻摁开打火机，微弱的火苗在夜色和雨水里摇晃。

焉栩嘉看着他点燃那根烟，“如果你说不出口，我会给他说的。”

“为什么你想要告诉他呢？”

“他有知晓的权力，至于之后的事情还有……至少我在。”

“焉栩嘉你怎么总这样？”翟潇闻轻笑了声，把手撑在阳台上，湿腻的触感冰凉发冷，夹在手指间的烟头闪着星星似的光，“不用了，他什么都知道了，毕竟那天特意支开了我。”

“……”

翟潇闻吐出排列成队的烟圈，在这个瞬间展现出一种难言的张扬与讽刺，“我了解刘也，我在他身边太久了，十几年，那是机械数字永远无法表达的。”

焉栩嘉用脚蹬了下矮一截的阳台墙砖，把手伸到外面去接雨，“错了，你不一定了解他，我更不一定。”雨水啪嗒啪嗒砸在手心里，在微凹的掌心汇一滩小小的鱼塘。

“你跟踪他很久了吧？”翟潇闻笑得甜甜的，说话软软的，“毕竟他选二楼那个位置就是特意的，谁都看得见。”谁都碰不到。

“那你呢？你手机里的照片呢？”

翟潇闻没有回答，又重复了一遍刚才的话——“他什么都知道。”

25  
人类从没有停歇过追逐温柔，仿佛灵魂有意识地会靠向热度源，诞生于最初对火焰的向往。

可惜越温柔的人，偏偏越难驯服。

刘也出院之后表现得太正常了，没有提过要去舞蹈室，依旧把袜子拉得高高的，翻出吃灰的西装领带，晚上睡觉前定好闹钟，白天没事的时候会做甜品雪花酥和打卤面。

焉栩嘉终于吃到心心念念的小甜点，捂着嘴甜得牙疼。

但是刘也自己不吃，不但是他自己做的食物不吃，也很少吃别的东西。

冬天养膘的季节他半斤肉没长，反而瘦下来特别多，尤其是脱掉厚厚的外套，揽着他睡觉时，就会突然觉得怎么这么细这么小，瘦得让人心颤。

做爱时拉着他手腕和脚踝，凉飕飕刺骨的错觉，好像稍用力就会折断，只有臀上还留有软软的肉。

他性爱放得很开，娴熟而近乎于生冷不忌，各种羞辱性的姿势和道具、各种异想天开的玩法他都欣然接受，哪怕带他去那间舞蹈室他也没有半点反抗情绪，反而常常主动要求些新奇的情事，像病入膏肓的重度性瘾症患者。

焉栩嘉不太看得顺眼刘也那副样子，因而做的时候会狠上许多，不把人肏哭是不会停的。

换了翟潇闻，就是嘴巴特甜，手里紧紧拽着对方的手，偶尔会哭出来，不过不是刘也，是他自己。

他们后来觉得像是在互相折磨彼此，互相啃咬着对方身上没一处完好的皮肉，类似于某种讽刺。

以前的刘也是断然不会在舞蹈室里这样做的。

嘴里塞着青筋勃发的性器，后穴里埋着肏弄的另一个人的阴茎。

舞蹈镜鲜明地照射出交媾的身影，呼吸不畅而憋出的眼泪一个劲往下落。

焉栩嘉掐着刘也的腰，囊袋撞击上没什么肉的臀部，红扑扑一片，搅弄出泥泞的水声，肠液漫涌得太多仿佛能将那团痉挛的红肿泡涨。他背后起了一阵细密的汗珠，滚烫的手指顺着侧腰滑下去，粘附上滑腻的大腿肉，在哆嗦着的柔软腿根画圈。

“刘也，你没试过被两个人一起干吧？”焉栩嘉的声音高高在上，问话好似命令。

“啊……嗯……”他上半身受迫式的仰起，嘴里包裹着膻腥的硬挺，龟头捅到他喉咙眼，牙关无助地大张开，舌尖舔弄吮吸着这叫人难受的气味，只能哼哼呜呜的发出几声哭腔。

翟潇闻抓着刘也的手，是一种亲昵的近乎十指相扣的握法，成了情欲溺水里唯一的绳索。

舞蹈室的地板依旧冰凉，磨蹭着刘也同样硬起的下身，过度的性爱让他变得分外敏感，忍不住要颤抖着软到在地，可他没有表现出半分意图逃缩的姿态，而是顺从地用那双沾满热泪和精液的眼睛看着翟潇闻。

翟潇闻把阴茎抽出来，拨弄到那艳红的唇瓣上摩挲，空闲的手指抚摸上刘也发热的脸颊，一点点擦去那上面混乱不堪的汁水。

“唔……！”

快要射出的阴茎被另一双手覆住，摩擦着发烫的冠状沟，搔弄过根部，酸痒的欲望奔涌到下腹，后面体腔被肏干前列腺的刺激感叫他濒临高潮，整具身体蔓延上酡红的熟透果实的色泽。

翟潇闻捏着下巴偏动刘也的头，让他看见镜子里反射出的滥交淫乱，然后一遍又一遍的喊他的名字——“刘也”、“刘也”。

镜子已经不再带来灭顶的羞耻感，而成为坦诚记录性爱的工具。

刘也看着翟潇闻，他在性爱里终于展现出升腾的情绪，哭泣、嘶鸣、还是被顶弄得浑身发麻至死亡的错觉。

他湿透的潮湿不堪的眼角流露出一种微不可见的悲悯，和浸泡在骨髓里的温柔。刘也凑过去亲吻翟潇闻的唇，舌尖缠绵纠缠着粘稠的浊液，鼻息间的呼吸异样急促。

分开的时候，他说，“闻闻，别怕。”他擦掉了翟潇闻突然下坠的眼泪。

翟潇闻心里埋藏的不安被毫不留情地捅破了，一齐被戳开的还有伪装太久的甜腻皮囊，全被高温的性爱成倍融化为泛潮破堤的泪水，比任何一次都要猛烈地汹涌而出。

刘也说，“……别怕呀……”

翟潇闻舔掉刘也睫毛上的泪珠，厮磨起裸露的白嫩颈部，咬着喉结舔到耳根，耸动的湿腻感和后穴的饱胀感让这个人绷直了背脊，不由自主地夹紧了后穴，攥紧了十指紧扣的手指。

格外紧致的湿软感让焉栩嘉险些射出，他感受到刘也腹部的硬物和他自己的心跳共振般的搏动。这就是性爱，性爱让两个毫不相干的个体奇异相连，连带着一起坠入无边黑暗的深海海域。

这也是焚身的欲望火焰，硝烟熏得人发醉。

他们都被推向了情潮的白色浪尖，无论多么艺高人胆大也只是一艘小小的破帆船，在风雨将至的深秘大海里摇晃倾覆。

姿势交换之后的焉栩嘉接管了上半身，玩弄着肿红不堪的乳尖，不受控制的喘息和难以自持的闷哼从刘也口中泄出，明明是高潮不应期的爱抚却比针扎还要让人兴奋。

翟潇闻在软腻的肠穴口浅浅磨砺，惹得那处微张着发抖，散发着火烧火燎的爱欲气息。

焉栩嘉又一次开口，“刘也，你还想说什么？”他像一位性爱里分外郑重的探究学者，无数次试探。这是他的学说理论，最原始的手段里解剖一个人，再拥抱一个人。

“……”刘也往后退，吞咽下翟潇闻的性器，他抓着焉栩嘉的手腕，指尖用力来发白又褪红，“我……什么也不用说。”

焉栩嘉就笑起来，抱着刘也亲吻上对方颤抖的双唇，“对，因为我很早以前就已经做好决定了。”

鲸鱼无意拉着任何东西下沉，却总有些生物自甘同行，共渡这一场漫长的鲸落。

他们浑身黏满透明的津液和乳白色的浊液，喘息着靠着腿瘫倒在地板上。

性爱的潮水还沿着未合拢的股缝下滑，却在相互依靠里产生一种难言、铺洒开的的温柔，连镜子里映射的构图也呈现出重叠的静寂。

刘也张开眼睛，快到冬天地板有点冷，躺上去不是很舒服。他颤抖着双腿打算挪到常坐的位置上，拉开背后的椅子——看到那上面放着的乖巧的海绵宝宝。

人就不知怎么的倒在了地上，手上还抓着那个玩偶。

那是有次赵让硬拉着他去游戏厅抓出来的，花了几十个币，小孩心疼地直跺脚。

原来在这里啊。

可他手上还站着精液，好脏、怎么能弄脏了它。

他怎么这么脏啊？

他的眼泪倏地落下来了，“吧嗒”滴到地板上。

刘也突兀地想起第一次来到这里，傻乎乎的单纯的男孩把一切欢喜都表现在脸上，对他说，我……我叫赵让，很喜欢跳舞！

他那时候想的什么？

是不是觉得这个小孩，好像熠熠生光的太阳啊。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在这里感谢华别老师❤我觉得这首诗很美。
> 
> <积雪> 金子美玲  
> 积在上层的雪/很冷吧/冰冷的月光照着它  
> 积在下边的雪/很重吧/上百的人压着它  
> 积在当中的雪/很寂寞吧/看不见天也看不见地

26  
今年的新年好像比往年来的还要早一些。他们从超市里买了一些蔬菜和速冻食品，全丢进电磁炉里煮火锅。

翻滚的白汤咕嘟咕嘟冒着氤氲的热气，绿色的菜叶、白色的藕片、晕黄的土豆、漂浮在表层的牛肉丸子，蘸碟里叠着红辣辣的油。

新雪飘飘扬扬下起来，落在常青树的枝头。

焉栩嘉和翟潇闻盘腿对坐在地毯上，刘也坐在另一头吃着饭，他胃口很小，几乎没吃什么东西。

“刘也~尝一尝这个吧，这个超好吃！我特意买回来的。”翟潇闻把东西夹刘也碗里，半哄着半撒娇让他吃下去。

“好。”刘也咬了一口，弯起眼睛温温柔柔地笑，“很好吃诶。”

这人一般也不会拒绝，只是动作很慢，看上去尤为迟钝，要好半天才咀嚼吞咽下去。

“好吃吧？我下次再买回来做给你吃好不好？”

刘也笑着点点头，继续咬住下一口。

沉默、温馨、又隐隐可怖的喂食。

焉栩嘉吃完在饭桌上待了会儿，起身走到那个未拉窗帘的落地窗面前。屋里的空调给冰冷的玻璃蒙上了一层薄雾，模糊了视线。他伸出手擦拭了一下，抹出了道弧形的水渍。

街道下面立着一个人影，高高瘦瘦、手长脚长，像是很久以前就站在那里了，盯着这扇被雾气给磨花了的窗。

外面多冷呀。

得是连血液都流淌不能的温度。

焉栩嘉没有回头，时间在这刹那拉长，然后突然开口说：“刘也，吃完饭开窗透透气吧。”

刘也应了一声，停下筷子走过去，焉栩嘉和他错身而过，回到了沙发上。

“那小孩吗？”翟潇闻看着焉栩嘉回来，问话的声音小小的。

“对。”

刘也抹开了那抹水渍，露出大片的空白，他在那里站了有那么长时间，凝固成雕像似的，然后拿了一把伞走出门——“我出去一下。”

焉栩嘉看到那伞把手上挂了只精巧的狐狸玩偶，火红色的，燃烧的火红色，那样熟悉。

他想起深春时节的持续不断的几场雨，想起对方脖子上的一颗痣。

奇怪的感觉朝他涌来，一次又一次冲击着他身上坚固的壁垒。

翟潇闻把碗筷丢进水槽里，然后坐到沙发上来，说了句毫无关联的话，“我有时觉得他只有在做爱的时候才活着。”

焉栩嘉顿了一下：“那就让他继续活着吧。”

小孩太小了。

太年轻，太稚嫩，太一往无前，太少年意气。

赵让站在门檐里，倾天而泻的雪花落在他露出半截的肩膀上，很快就被体温融化滑走。刘也撑了把伞站在雪中，站在他对面。

挂在伞把上的狐狸玩偶成了灰白景象里唯一的亮色。

鞋子在薄薄的积雪层上踩一个又一个脚印，刘也走到赵让面前，把伞举到他头顶，问他，“这么晚了，怎么不回家？”

那语气太温和，像熬成的热滚滚的糖水。

赵漾穿了身厚厚的风衣，看上去有些成熟，“老……我不知道。”他的脸上呈现出一种空荡荡的迷茫，然后有些羞涩地说道：“我想来看看你。”

洁净的一尘不染的雪落在伞面上层层叠叠。

“没关系，叫我什么都可以。”刘也对他笑，雪飘到了老师手背上凝了好久也没化。

他因而嗅到安宁的气味，接着使劲摇了摇头，很小声地问道：“你有没有拿到那只玩偶？”

白气模糊了赵让的视野，只听到刘也说，“我们一起赢来的海绵宝宝吗？我拿到了，很可爱、很乖，就是我、不小心把它弄脏了。”

然后是一根格外冰凉的手指触碰到他眼下的皮肤，擦掉了落下来的水珠，很冷，让他一抖。

这滴水珠是从哪里来的？他莫名其妙有些搞不清楚。

他赶快说，只要你拿到就好了，就好了。

刘也没回了，只说，小赵让，你哭了。

他原来哭了呀。

他原来这么难过。

赵让又赶快眨了眨眼睛，飞速用袖子搓了下眼角，又是很小声像是胆怯地说：“新年快乐。”

刘也揉了揉他头，把手心里的伞递给他，火红的挂件摇晃，遮住了所有纷纷扬扬的六角雪花。

“新年快乐。”

有多少秘密可以在雪底静静地静静地浮动。

27  
刘也开门的时候，屋里的热度瞬间融化了他手背上凝结不动的雪花，湿漉漉的。

他甩了甩手，冰凉的血液穿透他的四肢百骸聚集到指尖，在空调的作用下升起应激似的生理反应，脸上瞬间发红。

焉栩嘉走过去，把手放到他额头上量体温，继而皱起眉头，“你发烧了。”

难怪他觉得自己有些昏昏沉沉的，他点点头，像是在说知道了。

“我会好好吃药的。”

焉栩嘉的眉头锁得太紧了，反倒不像记忆里那个非常强势的人了，刘也就伸手想抚平那里，却在将要碰到的时候被对方躲开了，只稍稍擦过了眉骨。

他有点懵懵地呆在原地，看着自己的手发愣，从前的津液鲜血全重叠在眼前。

“不是……”焉栩嘉想开口解释，他只是在刘也抬手的那瞬间感到了一阵心悸，像很久以前他听到这个人咿唔着喊他名字，油然而生一种莫名的从发梢便沾染上的膨胀而慌张的情绪。 

刘也朝焉栩嘉蓦地笑起来，“我手太冷了吗？”

“冷……”焉栩嘉摇头，可刘也没看到。

刘也正准备接过翟潇闻递来的碗，乌色的药汁散发着苦味，瓷质壁有些滚烫，他闭上眼睛喝药，也把未说出的话拆解成支离破碎的样子吞咽——我手太脏了吗。

“看看能不能退烧，”翟潇闻握住刘也的手放在他毛衣里，用温暖的腹部帮着暖手，“你出去的时候应该多穿点的。”

刘也想起他曾经看过的企鹅宝宝纪录片，帝企鹅也就用肚子下面那坨软软的温热的绒毛孵化它的孩子，这个认知让他突然很想笑，又奇怪地想哭。

那可是冰天雪地里唯一的、生命的温度。

“我错了，对不起。”他乖乖地道歉。

翟潇闻惊讶地望过来，刘也有点搞不明白这人为什么那样诧异。

那表情让他觉得自己做错了什么。

很快他就不再思考这个问题了，他睡着了，厚重的被子闷得人尤其热，大蒸笼一样烘烤得他汗流浃背，湿腻粘连之后又是极冷，冷得人瑟瑟发抖直打颤。

生病把人折磨得够呛。

他们谁都不知道这场病居然如此来势汹汹，轰轰烈烈拖延了大半个月，让这个人瘦得脸颊骨都凸出来。

屋子里散着药石的气息，焉栩嘉本能性地厌恶这种味道，这种味道像在昭示他不想面对的死亡，他只有冷着一张脸，坚定地告诉所有人，刘也一定会好起来。

“刘也~刘也~你要快点好起来啊。”翟潇闻搓着刘也的手，摩挲过他干瘪的指尖，“你太瘦啦～之后肯定要有人拉着你问减肥秘方。”

翟潇闻继续絮絮叨叨的，“你呀，一定要保密哦！谁问都不许说~”

刘也就笑，“那我能告诉谁啊？”

“唔……勉为其难我就听你讲讲吧。”

刘也又笑，然后岔气撕心裂肺止不住地咳嗽起来。

翟潇闻连忙帮他顺气，嘴里哼着小小的童年的歌谣。

那首歌他两小时候常唱着，因而让刘也在恢复平静后也觉出难得的安稳，他闭着眼睛迷迷糊糊地跟着节奏一下一下地敲动着食指。

睡着前他喊人，“闻闻？”

“我在这儿。”

他说，“闻闻，我想跳舞了。”

翟潇闻眼泪“唰”地掉下来了，他不敢发出哭腔，只闷闷地用鼻音嗯了一声，隔好久才缓过来，小声地说：“好呀，我们春天的时候去练舞室好不好？”

刘也没有回应，像是睡着了。

“真的是，刘也你怎么老这样啊，一个人又先睡着了……”翟潇闻把刘也的手掌塞到被窝里，然后耐心地掖好被角，他眼泪又掉下来，哑着嗓子埋怨，“你怎么老这样啊……”

翟潇闻起身走掉的时候撞上站在卧室门口的人，本来想骂，又在看到焉栩嘉通红双眼的时候收了话。他应该没有看错，焉栩嘉在哭，居然在哭，这个人怎么能哭呢？焉栩嘉都哭了、那该怎么办呢？

“我有时候觉得他要死了。”焉栩嘉重回一张冷脸。

他们俩坐在客厅里。

“然后呢？”翟潇闻问。

“然后……”焉栩嘉继续说，“我在想，我明明说是和他一起陷下去的。”

“你开始怀疑自己了吗？”

“……或许。”焉栩嘉把抽屉里揉皱的药方纸一张张扯出来抹平，那上面奇奇怪怪旋转的医学专有名词让他昏头涨脑，“但我不该怀疑自己。”

他们带着刘也去找过医生，医生用各种仪器化验检查了一遍，最后无奈地告诉他们，这是心病。

然后费劲心思预约了位知名的心理医生，对方出来的时候满脸愧疚，说，心理上的痼疾牵扯的要素太多，没有把握能治疗成功，患者本人不愿意透露他心里的最深的结，只能慢慢进行。

后来那个心理医生又补充了一句，说，要是患者能想开就行。

想开，要是偏偏想不开该怎么办？

“我只是……”焉栩嘉顿住，他只是什么呢？

“我有点难受。”翟潇闻低着头揉了下眼眶，黏在手背上亮晶晶的水雾。

对面人的情绪开始吞噬这间屋子里的一切，吞噬掉药方、吞噬掉桌椅、也吞噬掉焉栩嘉。

焉栩嘉被包裹在泥泞的沼泽地，一步一挪移，他说，“你该去工作了。”

翟潇闻走后，焉栩嘉坐到床边去，刘也的唇有些干裂，他就用食指沾了点水涂到对方嘴上。

“你睡了真久。”  
“可能你自己都不知道，一觉过去就是一天了。”  
“谁让你第一次要把伞送给我？”  
“这不是活该嘛。”  
“我那时候很好奇，怎么会有你这样的人，温和、温和到格格不入。”  
“好奇心害死猫。”  
“好奇心害死你、也害死我。”

他想，如果刘也已经要这么温柔地死去，为什么不能再温柔一点地活下去。

他的手指碰到刘也闭着的眼睛，眼尾还是上翘的，“我想说，你的眼睛很好看。”

28  
翟潇闻没有去公司。

——“闻闻，我想跳舞了。”

冬天真冷啊， 他的记忆里好久没有这么寒冷的冬天了，瀑布样的雪花封锁了这个城市。

上一个这么冷的冬天是他两还小，他拉着难得不用去夜班的刘也出门，还穿了身新买的衣服。他现在痛恨起那时候的自己为什么年幼，为什么没有试图搞清楚在那看似安稳的生活下面藏着多少伤口，为什么能心安理得地享受着刘也的照顾呢？

翟潇闻也是个彻头彻尾的大傻瓜。

来到舞蹈室那边的时候，外面站了个人，手里的伞缀着小红狐狸。

好像比之前见到的时候还要高点，抽条似的少年使劲长大，脱离了快乐星球直奔成熟的悲伤国度。

为什么要跑到大人的世界里来呀？

他在这个疑问中想起这个男孩的名字了——“赵让。”

赵让转过来看着翟潇闻，裤脚扫到了地面上的积雪，白白一片，伸手又缩回去，像是有些羞涩，“你……你好，我叫赵让。”

翟潇闻要稍仰着头看对方才行，男孩长得太高了。

“你好，”他拿出钥匙打开了舞蹈室的玻璃大门，正在放假、前台柜子上都落了灰，“进来吧，外面太冷了。”

赵让就收了伞跟进来，腐朽的空气呛得他咳嗽了声。

“不把伞放着吗？”

男孩摇了摇头，攥紧了手里的伞。

“你过来干什么？”翟潇闻随意擦了下椅子，然后从兜里摸出根烟，问说：“介意吗？”

“不……”赵让喏喏地回应，纠结地看着对方点燃香烟，“我听刘……他说你一直很注意你的嗓子。”

翟潇闻怔忡，心脏被冰凉的手术刀切割开哗啦啦放血，不听话的神经控制着手指抖了下，他突然咧开一个笑容。

赵让慌张又茫然地呆在原地，不能理解男人为什么突然笑起来，也不能理解男人为什么笑得像哭，只毫无缘由地觉得心头发酸。

“对……对不起，我说错话了吗？”

翟潇闻笑着摇头，尼古丁的麻醉感混着烟雾一起弥散，“你过来是为了刘也吧。”

赵让垂下头去，“他还好吗？”

“春天、雪融万物的时候，他就好了。”他像在说一首诗，一首蹩脚而美丽的现代诗，可目光很温柔地望着远处的瓷砖。

赵让随着翟潇闻的视线看过去，那片瓷砖反射出来的是灰日里极少见的金黄阳光，好像能唤醒全世界的耀眼的光芒。

手里的伞“啪”地掉在地上。

“老师生病了吗？！”赵让惊慌失措，巨大的忧虑将他笼罩，没留下半点缝隙，“我、我可不可以像你们一样陪着老师，我绝不会乱来的……”

翟潇闻面无表情地看着这个小孩，像目睹一场与他相似的鲜血淋漓的解剖。

赵让眼睛里灌满了眼泪花，他抓住了翟潇闻的手，拼尽全力地哀求：“……我、我很听话的……你可以问他！我真的很听话的……”

滚烫的烟灰抖落在两个人的袖口又滚下去，翟潇闻一根一根地掰开男孩的手指，一点一点地折断希望的羽翼，他说：“他病得很重，但是陪着刘也的人已经够了。”

赵让依旧流着眼泪，毫无用处地紧紧抓着翟潇闻的手。他又重新感受到熟悉的恐怖的窒息味道，带着他缓慢不可逆地沉入无比漆黑的海底，他手里攥住的东西是唯一的、虚幻的绳索。

翟潇闻终于掰开了男孩的手，他没有松开，而是问：“春天、你能等到春天吗？”

赵让拼命地点头，胡乱擦干了眼泪，尤为笃定地说道：“我能的！春天会来的！”

翟潇闻就笑了，他在想，刘也遇到赵让，是幸运、还是不幸呢？就像他遇到刘也，是幸运、还是不幸呢？

翟潇闻给焉栩嘉发了条消息，附上了赵让的联系方式。

——「那个小孩的 或许有一天会用上」

焉栩嘉难得好好回话——「谢谢。」

他锁上门，防滑靴踩上了半点未融化的雪地。

雪还在下，有小孩想要用积聚的雪堆雪人，旁边的母亲拉住她，“现在还堆不了雪人。”

小女孩天真地仰起头：“那什么时候可以堆呀？”

“再下几场雪就够了。”

这就是这个世界，有的人期盼下雪、有的人期盼回春。

可春天、春天。

什么时候才是春天？

29  
生命的消亡是从什么时候开始的？

变凉的体温？昏睡不醒的眼睛？瘦削干枯的皮肉？

有一个说法是，人类的躯体里有一颗控制悲伤的按钮和一个小球，如果你无时不刻不觉得心痛，那是因为你体内的那个球太大了，所以它哪怕一动不动也会如此精准地摁住那个按钮。

焉栩嘉握着刘也的手腕，习惯性地捏这人的手指，“人们说十指连心，你有没有感受到这一点。”

感知情绪明明是下丘脑的事，心痛的时候整条手臂和手指却都会发麻的疼，他也是那瞬间才恍然相信，十指连心原来是真的。

理性和感性并不相通。

刘也眨了下眼睛，点点头，“好像有诶。”

“那这样痛不痛？”

“嗯……痛。”刘也弯着眼睛，“我说对了吗？”

焉栩嘉沉默了下，朝对方笑，“说对了。”他本没有捏下去，却也不能再计较这些了。

“那……今年的春天要来了吗？”

焉栩嘉点头，亲亲他唇角，说，“快来了，就快来了。”

刘也安安静静地看着焉栩嘉，然后突然消了脸上的笑容，他在这秒钟像个幼稚无比的小孩子，他说，“你骗我。”

焉栩嘉愣愣的，没有动作。

刘也又笑起来，甜甜的，软绵的像撒娇，“别哭啊，我没有在怪你。”他伸手擦掉了焉栩嘉眼角的泪。

焉栩嘉路过客厅的时候看到翟潇闻在看电视。

天气预报的人员操着一口标准的普通话，面含微笑地播报：“据气象台监测，今年的冬天可能是我国近几十年来最长的冬季，请各位居民朋友做好防寒保暖……”

翟潇闻在问他自己，为什么偏偏是今年呢？

焉栩嘉也想问这个问题，他走到走廊上，关上门，拨通了赵让的电话。

——“我是焉栩嘉。”

——“你、你好，我是赵让。”

——“你是个自私的人吗？”

——“唔……我不知道，我想，应该不是吧。”

焉栩嘉笑了一声，听不出情绪，他说，“我是个自我、乃至自私的人，现在，狡猾恶毒的大人在你面前放了一个选择，你愿意选吗？”

——“和老师有关吗？”

焉栩嘉避而不谈，“这个选择意味着你永远积极、永远美好、永远向上、永远笑着、永远傻乎乎……”

“……”

“永远不能展露悲哀、永远像个太阳……”焉栩嘉呼吸了口冰凉的空气，刺激了他的肺部，他的壁垒被刘也的一根手指打破了，“你永远在岸上。”

电话那头传来很清脆的少年的笑声——“好。”

“你想清楚了吗？这不是一个东西南北的选择……”

挂电话前，赵让说，“嘉嘉，我觉得，你不自私。”

焉栩嘉握着手机站在原地很久，屋外的寒冬真是太冷了，他胸腔里那坨腐肉都被冻僵了呀。

30  
赵让过来的时候，天气很好，云层外挂着亮闪闪晃眼的大太阳。

他背了一个书包，少年模样。

焉栩嘉在门外站定，转头说：“赵让，你记住，你进去的时候绝对不能哭。”他又顿了一下，往赵让手里塞了个东西，“物归原主了。”

那是一颗塑料扣子，源自赵让的某件衬衫，在某天不知道掉在了哪里。

它回来了，钝痛的命运也回来了。

赵让本来已经准备好了，偏偏手心里硌着的东西突然让他憋出满眶眼泪。

翟潇闻从身后抽出张纸，擦掉少年眼睫毛上的水渍。

对方说话的声音很……苦涩。

赵让想到这个形容词的时候心脏骤然紧缩，来不及思考听觉味觉为何相通，就陷入另一个疑问：为什么会有人的声音是苦涩的呢。

“哭的人已经很多了。”翟潇闻说，突然停住手上的动作，“赵让，还有一个选择给你。”

赵让茫然地看过来，“……？”

“你可以像我们一样陪着你的老师。”

焉栩嘉没有阻止翟潇闻的话，而是格外认真地对赵让说：“是的，你可以这样做，你可以重新选择。”

赵让愣住，最后沉默地摇了摇头，“有些事，总需要有些人做吧。”

他转动门把手，打开了面前这扇门。

苦苦的药味扑鼻而来，他待在原地僵硬得一动不动，床上的人怎么会是刘也啊？是哪个陌生的万千人潮中的任何一位也绝不能是刘也啊。

刘也看着他，对他露出了一个极其温柔的笑。

——你喜欢跳舞吗？  
——我很喜欢跳舞哦！

刘也喊他，软软的，无奈的，“让让，你怎么来了？”

他一步一步朝那边靠近，奇怪，他眼睛发酸，却没有留下一滴眼泪。他们似乎从来没说过爱，这是爱吗？这难道不是爱吗？

他在这一刹那突然空前强大，是这个世界上最强大的人。

那难闻的药味里依旧潜伏着刘也身上清浅的味道，绝不会是错觉。

赵让背着书包，穿着做旧的黑色破洞牛仔，膝盖冻得发红。

他露出一个大大的笑容，朝刘也那边深深地鞠了一躬，超大声地喊，“刘老师，我来找你学跳舞。”

赵让啊赵让，你得是个大人了。

屋子里许久没有声响，他抬起头，刘也在哭。

他从来没有见过如此悄无声息又荡魂摄魄的眼泪，大滴大滴砸到他心窝子里。

床上的手机滚落下来，摔在地板上，露出了亮起的屏幕——那是一张赵让发给刘也的表情包、一张大笑着的永远无忧无虑的海绵宝宝。

春天、春天。

要来临。

尾声  
——我要讲一个童话故事了，在很久很久以前有一条由月亮变化而来的鲸鱼，它很强大、也很温柔。有一天，它突然开始下坠了。

——为什么呀？它受伤了吗？

——你要听下去才行。它开始下坠，有条鱼在浅海，一直拉着它想往上游，却没发现自己在渔网里被抓走了。

——啊！这只小鱼会被人吃掉吗？

——傻孩子，童话故事怎么会有死亡呢？鲸鱼继续下坠，它身边有条从最开始陪伴着下坠的盲鱼，中间还遇到了好奇的另一条盲鱼，它们最开始咬扯着鲸鱼的身体，后来在更多盲鳗盲虾到来之前，它们选择亲亲鲸鱼受伤的地方。

——盲鱼为什么要吃鲸鱼啊？

——这是鲸落，这是鲸鱼的温柔，也是盲鱼的生存。我要继续讲了，它们亲吻着坠到最深的海底，鲸鱼由柔软的组织变为快消亡的骨架，盲鱼也浑身都是伤痕。

——啊？不要、不要、它死了吗？

——你要学会耐心，海底里有什么呢？有一只海绵宝宝，住在深海的大菠萝里，他看到它们心里很惊讶也很难过，就施了魔法，让它们都回到了最开始的模样。

——你骗人！我看的动画片里海绵宝宝都是不会魔法的！

——不，海绵宝宝会魔法的，是一个能所有人都笑起来的至高的魔法。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实要解释算是文章的失败，我还是没忍住想画蛇添足（可略过）
> 
> 焉嘉是好奇的，他由最初的好奇开始沦陷，他一直有他自己对待雅的方式与态度，可雅的举动会让他慌乱，到最后他坚持着自我，也改变了自我。  
> 翟文是陪着雅的，从过去到未来，朋友身份是陪伴也是束缚，他内心会不安，会怀疑自己踏出的一步是否正确，但无论是否一错再错，都不能回头。  
> 漾漾，我以前说唯一的好孩子，他失控里做错的唯一一件事就是雅的生日快乐，孩子，少年，美好的存在。最后我想如果有人能拉雅出来，那一定是漾，而这个方式意味着，漾必然无法下坠，必然留在岸上。  
> 朗，他和雅的故事发生在过去，我略写了，gsyy是承接是故事最根本的开端，尤其体现在雅漾，如果没有那封信，雅不会表现得那么奇怪，漾也不会失控，而发生了就是一种命运式的巧合。


End file.
